Witchs and Wizards
by Kaname Chyan
Summary: [AU]E se os dourados fossem alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts? Que problemas eles iriam arranjar? E quem são essas alunas novas que chegaram fazendo bagunça? [fichas fechadas n.n]
1. Apresentação

_**Witchs and Wizards**_

_Disclaimer: os dourados não são meus, não eram e nunca serão TT.TT Triste realidade... A única coisa que faço é pegá-los emprestados e arranjar namoradas para eles._

_Dou todos os créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia de namoradas para os saints_

_\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/ _

Bom... já deu para perceber que é um meio crossover de CDZ e HP né? Shion e Dohko tiveram suas idades beeem diminuídas, já que eu não queria fazer eles professores P E também, nesta fic Voldemort já morreu, Harry já se formou e está feliz e contente morando com Draco num lugar distante, Ron e Hermione se casaram e estão tendo muitos filhos na Toca... em resumo, NÃO EXISTE MAIS GUERRA!!

Notas da autora: Bom... eu sei que já existem muitas fics com namoradas para os saints, então, uma a mais uma a menos não vai fazer diferença neh? .

Outro detalhes é que eu só li até o quarto livro, então... qualquer coisa que apareceu no quinto e no sexto livro eu não faço a mínima idéia u.ú/

Vou escrever um pouco sobre cada um dos dourados, minha personagem e um personagem original

Shion: bruxo sangue-puro, a marca de sua família são as peculiares sobrancelhas. Muito amável e gentil, inteligente e sempre ajuda os outros quando pedem. É um tanto rigoroso quanto a disciplina e os modos. Não o deixem bravo, não vão querer ver essa face dele. Bastante super protetor com seu irmãozinho. já vão ver quem é XD Monitor chefe da Corvinal.

Mú: irmão mais novo do Shion sim sim, fiz os dois irmãozinhos XD. Tímido na frente de desconhecidos, mas se libera mais com seus amigos. Muito educado e gentil com qualquer um, mas se fica irritado com algo... melhor sair de perto. é de família u.u

Deba: meio gigante meio bruxo, possui um tamanho relativamente maior que a de seus companheiros. Apesar de seu tamanho, é super simpático e uma ótima companhia para qualquer ocasião. Odeia brigas e sempre tenta evitá-las. Normalmente leva os insultos dirigidos a si na esportiva. Guardião do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

Saga: Mestiço, de uma trouxa e um bruxo. O mais calmo dos dois irmãos, pensa mais antes de agir, mas por causa do irmão sempre acaba se metendo em confusão, e até que gosta disso. Se deixa levar pelo impulso às vezes.

Kanon: irmão 2 minutos mais novo. Se deixa levar totalmente pelo impulso, e normalmente acaba se dando mal e ainda arrasta seu irmão junto para as detenções. Seu lema é: "se um vai, o outro vai também!", e isso vale para quando seu irmão está numa fria também. Artilheiro da Grifinória.

Mask: Sangue-puro de uma família rica. Arrogante e adora dar uma acabada com os alunos das outras casas. Seu principal alvo são os novatos. Só que bem lá no fundo, ela sabe que está errado, e esse seu "bem lá no fundo" se tornou uma vozinha irritante que adora dar sermão dentro da sua cabeça. vozinhas interiores XD eu também tenho uma dessas o/ Batedor da Sonserina.

Aiolia: filho de trouxas. Simpático, adora fazer uma travessura junto com Milo, assim como adora comer e dormir. Normalmente quem acaba dando detenções para eles é seu próprio irmão. Ele sabe que seu irmão só faz isso para o seu bem, mas não quer dizer que gosta disso. Apanhador da Grifinória. cargo importante esse heim? x)

Shaka: meio bruxo meio veela. Calmo, amável, se irrita muito dificilmente e é uma ótima pessoa para se pegar um conselho. Controla totalmente seu lado veela, mas isso é só porque ainda não arranjou seu par. Seu lado veela é possessivo e ciumento.

Dohko: filho de trouxas. Melhor amigo do Shion, é ele que tenta acalmar seu amigo quando esse se estressa tentar não quer dizer que ele sempre consegue x.xU. Ele é mais calmo e vive falando para o outro relaxar, já que não é necessária tanta disciplina assim. Monitor da Corvinal.

Milo: mestiço e meio irmão do Kamus, seu pai se casou com a mãe do Kamus. O mais travesso de todos, e vive pregando peças em todo mundo, menos em seu irmão.se ele fizer alguma coisa com o Kamus, seu pai corta sua mesada XD Quando começar o quarto ano já vai começar a ficar mais safado tinha que Ter um assim né? u.uU Batedor da Grifinória.

Shura: sangue-puro. Meio ignorante e se estressa facilmente, não costuma rebaixar ninguém, mesmo sendo sonserino olha a generalização! Respeita a todos igualmente, e odeia que falem que ele é estressadinho. Artilheiro da Sonserina.

Aiolos: Irmão mais velho do Aiolia. Calmo e responsável. Vive dando bronca e detenções em seu irmão, mas parece que nada adianta. Apesar de toda essa responsabilidade, acha graça em algumas peças do irmão. Monitor da Lufa-Lufa.

Kamus: sangue-puro e meio irmão do Milo. Séria e meio resmungão, vive dando sermão no Milo, falando para ele aprender a se comportar e blá blá blá. Só que, se falarem mal do seu irmão injustamente na sua frente... toma as dores do irmão e logo o defende. Guardião da Corvinal.

Dite: elfo. Arrogante e meio mimado, para ele uma boa aparência é o que importa. Rebaixa todos que não tiverem uma aparência digna para seus olhos praticamente todo mundo ¬¬U Monitor da Sonserina.

Kana Kawamura: mestiça, meio bruxa meio trouxa. 32 anos e professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas DCAT, possui um longo cabelo castanho-claro, que vai preso em uma trança quando vai dar aula, e solto quando fora de aula. Olhos verdes, e corpo de proporções normais. É uma professora desastrada, mas muito boa. É amável e gentil com qualquer um de seus alunos, trata todos igualmente. É mãe solteira, e é totalmente superproterora, mas vive falando para o filho arranjar uma namorada.

Sean Kawamura: mestiço, mãe bruxa e pai trouxa que é um safado, já que fugiu deixando Kana grávida ¬¬. Sean tem o cabelo curtinho, da mesma cor que os de sua mãe, sua franja é repartida para o lado direito, cobrindo um de seus olhos azuis. É meio magrinho e não muito alto. Calmo, meio estressado, e só de chegar perto de uma garota já fica todo vermelhinho. Está em fase de se acostumar com a companhia feminina. Locutor das partidas de quadribol.

_\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/ _

Ufs! Finalmente acabou x.xU Agora o que eu vou precisar na ficha está no outro capítulo o/

AVISO!!! Só no começo da fic as garotas vão estar no ano em que decidiram do 1º ao 4º Porque logo vão se passar 3 anos rapidinho para mim poder começar já com os romances

Se alguma alma caridosa quiser me ajudar a escolher sobrenome para os dourados eu agradeceria ç.çU


	2. Ficha

_Disclaimer: os dourados não são meus, não eram e nunca serão TT.TT Triste realidade... A única coisa que faço é pegá-los emprestados e arranjar namoradas para eles._

_Dou todos os créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia de namoradas para os saints_

O que eu vou precisar na ficha:

Nome completo please:

Idade só até o quarto-ano:

Casa em que vai ficar:

Raça sangue-puro, mestiço, "sanque-ruim", metade bruxo metade gigante, e por ai vai...:

Aparênciasem exageros, algumas ainda são crianças e as mais velhas nem acabaram de se formar ainda:

Aparência de 3 anos depoisas mais novas ainda vão estar se desenvolvendo! lembrem-se disso:

Personalidade:

História:

Roupas que usa fora de Hogwarts:

Varinha tamanho, feito do que e essas coisas:

Animal de estimaçãogato, coruja ou rato. Ponham a aparência, o nome e meio que a personalidade do animal :

Faz parte do time de quadribol e em qual posição veja antes se a posição já não foi ocupada:

Gosta de:

Não gosta de:

Qualidades:

Defeitos:

Mania:

Fobia de:

Namorado:

Como vai conhecê-lo:

Como vão se apaixonar tanto ele como ela:

Agora vamos aos dourados:

Shion, 4º ano Corvinal:

Mú, 1º ano Lufa-Lufa:

Deba, 2º ano Grifinória:

Saga, 3º ano Grifinória:

Kanon, 3º ano Grifinória:

Mask, 2º ano Sonserina:

Aiolia, 1º ano Grifinória:

Shaka, 1º ano Corvinal:

Dohko, 4º ano Corvinal:

Milo, 1º ano Grifinória:

Shura, 2º ano Sonserina:

Aiolos, 3º ano Lufa-Lufa:

Kamus, 1º ano Corvinal:

Dite, 2º ano Sonserina:

Sean, 2º ano Grifinória:

Kana, professora de DCAT 32 anossó se alguém quiser ela, porque senão... ela fica livre leve e solta XD:

Eu escolhi as casas dos cavalheiros de acordo com o que eu achava que combinava com eles ok? Porque eu sei que todos são heróicos e corajosos, mas se eu escolhesse de acordo com isso, só ia dar grifinórios né? x.xUUU

Nos times de quadribol:

Grifinória: faltam 2 artilheiros, 1 batedor.

Sonserina: 2 artilheiros, 1 batedor, 1 apanhador, 1 guardião.

Lufa-Lufa: 3 artilheiros, 2 batedores, 1 apanhador, e 1 guardião todos x.x

Corvinal: 3 artilheiros, 2 batedores e 1 apanhador.

Locutores: 1 só , o outro é o Sean

Se não forem completadas todas as posições dos times de quadribol não tem nenhum problema, eu ponho pessoinhas aleatórias

Vou escolher as fichas de acordo com as que eu acho que vão mais combinar ok? A ESCOLHA NÃO É POR ORDEM DE CHEGADA!!! Por isso leia tudo tá?

Espero que haja inscrições para essa coisa x.xU

Kissus ;

Bye gentem o/


	3. Primeiras escolhidas

**_Witchs and Wizards_**

_Disclaimer: os dourados não são meus, não eram e nunca serão TT.TT Triste realidade... A única coisa que faço é pegá-los emprestados e arranjar namoradas para eles._

_Dou todos os créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia de namoradas para os saints_

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Criei mais um personagem original, espero que não se importem o.o/ Ele vai estar a disposição de vocês também

Kimy Geller (sim... eu peguei isso de _Friends_ x.xU): mestiço, meio bruxo meio veela. 3º ano sonserina. Kimy possui cabelos negros com reflexos azulados, rebeldes e curtinhos. Tem olhos tão escuros quanto seus cabelos, e eles adquirem um tom esverdeado quando estressado. Histérico e estabanado, mas quando o deixam realmente bravo mostra o porquê de ter parado na Sonserina, já que ele adquire um aspecto sério e ameaçador. Kimy possui complexo de "_eu-tenho-nome-de-garota-e-isso-não-se-discute!_", por isso vive com algum tipo de comida na mão, mas impressionantemente não engorda uma grama sequer (complexo de Magali? O.oU). Seu lado possessivo e ciumento se mostra em relação à sua comida, não divide ela com ninguém!É a ovelha negra da Sonserina.

Bom, e aqui vai os dourados que já foram (os que ainda faltam ser escolhidos estão em negrito ):

Shion, 4º ano Corvinal: Cherry Miluxa/Denzel Fransuir

**Mú, 1º ano Lufa-Lufa: **

**Deba, 2º ano Grifinória:**

Saga, 3º ano Grifinória: Gemini Kaoru/Kaoru Niklaous Voltaire

Kanon, 3º ano Grifinória: Laninha Dark cat/Luana Kholer

Mask, 2º ano Sonserina: Kari Maehara/Chloe Millet

Aiolia, 1º ano Grifinória: Deni Chan/Agata Felt

Shaka, 1º ano Corvinal: Nelly Rocha de Matos

**Dohko, 4º ano Corvinal:**

Milo, 1º ano Grifinória: Sayuri .Fallen Angel./ Awrenn Desvelles Swavy

Shura, 2º ano Sonserina: Saiô/Saionara Lanwyer – Saiô-chaaan!! TT.TT Posso te colocar com o Shura? Você se importa? Se você se importa, eu tiro oks? Mas eu quero muito usar sua personagem, adorei ela XD Qualquer coisa escolhe outro saint ou meu novo personagem original o/

**Aiolos, 3º ano Lufa-Lufa: **

Kamus, 1º ano Corvinal: Nicky sama/ Lisy Malfoy

**Dite, 2º ano Sonserina:**

Sean, 2º ano Grifinória: srta. Peach/Milly Rockfoor – não sei porquê, mas eu fiquei tão emocionada quando vi que alguém tinha escolhido o Sean ç.çU

**Kimy Geller, 3º ano Sonserina:**

**Kana, professora de DCAT 32 anos (só se alguém quiser ela, porque senão... ela fica livre leve e solta XD):**

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

IMPORTANTE!!! Bom gentem que foram escolhidas, eu queria saber se eu posso mudar algumas coisas nos perfis de vocês, tipo idade, casa em que ficou , como se conheceram e se apaixonaram e essas coisas... posso? ó.ò

Peço desculpas a todas que mandaram ficha e eu não escolhi U Mas ainda temos alguns dourados, então... Ganbatte Minna!!!! Ò.Ó/

Espero que os dourados sejam todos preenchidos logo! Já comecei a escrever a fic, mas não garanto um primeiro capítulo muito rápido (afinal, estamos em épocas de festas! \o/)

E mais uma coisinha... _FELIZ NATAL PARA TODAS VOCÊS!!!! Espero que ganhem muitos presentes e comam muito Tender!!(sei lá como escreve isso ..) E não esqueçam de colocar leite e biscoitos para o Papai Noel heim? o.ó (se bem que a essa hora ele já deve ter ido aí...)_

Kissus ;

See ya gentem .


	4. E mais escolhidas

_**Witchs and Wizards**_

_Disclaimer: os dourados não são meus, não eram e nunca serão TT.TT Triste realidade... A única coisa que faço é pegá-los emprestados e arranjar namoradas para eles._

Dou todos os créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia de namoradas para os saints 

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Bom... faltam só dois cavaleiros!!! Deba e o Dite! tadinho do Deba, sempre fica por ultimo ç.ç

Ta aí a lista das que eu escolhi o/ (do lado de alguma tem anotações, gostaria que as donas das respectivas personagens lessem )

Shion, 4º ano Corvinal: Cherry Miluxa/Denzel Fransuir

Mú, 1º ano Lufa-Lufa: virgo nyah/Ay Daihlen

**Deba, 2º ano Grifinória:**

Saga, 3º ano Grifinória: Gemini Kaoru/Kaoru Niklaous Voltaire

Kanon, 3º ano Grifinória: Laninha Dark cat/Luana Kholer

Mask, 2º ano Sonserina: Kari Maehara/Chloe Millet

Aiolia, 1º ano Grifinória: Deni Chan/Agata Felt

Shaka, 1º ano Corvinal: Nelly Rocha de Matos

Dohko, 4º ano Corvinal: oOo Princess Andromeda oOo/ Annukka Kotipelto – Você se importa de ficar com o Dohko?? Já te mandei um pm, mas estou falando aqui também o/

Milo, 1º ano Grifinória: Sayuri .Fallen Angel./ Awrenn Desvelles Swavy

Shura, 2º ano Sonserina: Naty-Chan50/ Mayara BlackWord

Aiolos, 3º ano Lufa-Lufa: Saiô/Saionara Lanwyer – Pus o Olos para você então Quando eu coloquei o capítulo anterior não tinha visto sua review antes, sorry x.xU

Kamus, 1º ano Corvinal: Nicky sama/ Lisy Malfoy

**Dite, 2º ano Sonserina:**

Sean, 2º ano Grifinória: srta. Peach/Milly Rockfoor

Kimy Geller, 3º ano Sonserina: Pure-Petit Cat/Ageha de Anjou – Huuh! Você ficou com o Kimy \o/ E eu ponho o Leon na história sim. Deixei você na Grifinória e ele na Sonserina tá? Ah! Também quero dizer que você e o Leon não vão ser exatamente bruxos, mas vão estudar as magias de bruxos, já que são anjos-demônios (sei lá se tem isso em HP, mas é uma fic mesmo oras u.ú/)

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Genteem! Faltam só dois e eu já posto o primeiro capítulo! \o/ (pessoa que foi super apressada porque é sua primeira fic e já escreveu o primeiro capítulo sem todos os cavaleiros terem namoradas) eu admito... eu não presto nem para tirar leite de vaca -.-U Mas mesmo assim tô cheia de idéias para fic e tô ansiosa para escrevê-la \o/ Mas sem garantias que os capítulos vão chegar muito rápido o.o/ Só o primeiro que vai XD

Bom... Ainda é Natal e eu estou cheia de tanto comer! minha mãe fez comida até demais só para quatro pessoas... - -U

_BOAS FESTAS!!! \o/ COMAM MUITO E NÃO DEIXEM SOBRAR NA-DA! MERRY XMAS!!!_

Kissu para vocês ;D

Bye bye gentem \o/


	5. Garotas e avisos

_**Witchs and Wizards**_

_Disclaimer: os dourados não são meus, não eram e nunca serão TT.TT Triste realidade... A única coisa que faço é pegá-los emprestados e arranjar namoradas para eles._

_Dou todos os créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia de namoradas para os saints_

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Vou por a aparência das garotas aqui, porque eu sou péssima para colocar essas descrições em textos e quem dirá em fics x.xU

Aqui estão as garotas! E o Leon também XD

_Leon de Anjou: _1º ano – 4º ano Sonserina. Anjo-demônio. Magro e esguio, cabelo negros, lisos no meio das costas, franja longa e que vive caindo nos olhos, rosto fino, lábios finos, olhos felinos e vermelhos, tem uma asa negra e outra branca, na forma humana, as asas se tornam marcas, tipo tatoo, iguais os de Ageha. (cof cof! Peguei a descrição igualzinha da sua fic Pure-chan, você se importa? X.x) Leon é o que se pode dizer de um perfeito sonserino, é sério, frio, sarcástico, irônico. Mas quando o assunto é sua irmã, ele fica ciumento e superprotetor. (tá bom assim Pure-chan?n.n)

Esse não está a "venda" moças n.nU

_Grifinória:_

_Chloe Millet:_ 2º ano – 5º ano. Meio fada – meio bruxa. Cabelos castanhos curtos, baixinha, olhos castanhos pequenos e um pouco puxados, boca carnuda, pele clara. Tem a aparência de uma oriental. Após 3 anos, Chloe continuou meio baixinha, seu cabelo cresceu, agora está até o meio das costas, e está sempre preso numa trança ou rabo-de-cavalo.

_Kaoru Niklaous Voltaire:_ 3º ano – 6º ano. Meio elfa – meio bruxa. Cabelos castanhos presos sempre numa trança, com duas mechas ao lado do rosto, olhos azuis, 1.58m. Com o passar dos anos, ela ficou com os cabelos longos e cacheados, chegou a 1.72m, e agora possui uma tatuagem em forma de lobo negro nas costas.

_Agata Felt:_ 1º ano – 4º ano. Sangue-puro, mas licantropa. Magra, meio baixinha (1,56m), cabelos vermelhos um pouco abaixo dos ombros e olhos verdes. Agata cresceu pouco após 3 anos, agora mede 1,62m, e seus cabelos batem na sua cintura agora.

_Lisy Malfoy:_ 1º ano – 4º ano. Sangue-puro. Cabelos longos, lisos e loiro platinado, altura normal, aparência angelical, olhos verdes. (Nicky!! Pode me enviar a aparência dela após três ano? n.n)

_Awrenn Desvelles Swavy:_ 1ºano – 4º ano. Sangue-puro. Cabelos negros longos e lisos, olhos de um azul-metálico, pele pálida. Deixa uma parte do cabelo caindo sobre um lado do rosto, perto do olho. Não mudou muito com os anos, apenas cresceu e seus cabelos também.

_Ageha de Anjou:_ 1º ano – 4º ano. Anjo – demônio. Baixinha, magrela, rosto de boneca, cabelos bem lisos e negros na altura do ombro, franja cobrindo os olhos felinos e roxos, boca carnuda, braços e pernas finas e longas, tem asas, uma branca e outra negra, normalmenteficam em forma de tatoo. Com os anos, seus cabelos chegam até a cintura, sua franja na altura do queixo, e está dividida no meio e vive teimando em cair no rosto, olhos felinos à la Angelina Jolie, mais corpuda(curvas, mas continua magrela), agora está mais alta.

_Sonserina:_

_Denzel Fransuir:_ 3º ano – 6º ano.Longos cabelos lisos até a cintura na coloração lavanda, corpo esbelto e franzino, pele extremamente alva, rosto angelical, bochechas rosadas, possui uma pintinha charmosa no rosto no canto direito, olhos dourados e enormes cílios, tem precisamente 1,67 pesando 53Kg. (também não tenho a aparência após três anos n.n')

_Nelly Avalong: _1º ano – 4º ano. Meio elfa – meio bruxa. Estatura mediana, rosto redondo, pele bem branca, olhos cor de chocolate, cabelos castanhos bem escuros, lisos tipo chapinha até as costas, olhos que parecem orientais mas não são, quadril e seios já com bom tamanho. Cabelo solto ou em tranças, com mechas soltas. Após 3 anos, ela não usa mais a chapinha e seus cabelos agora são ondulados, usa óculos para leitura, e sempre tem o cabelo atrás de uma de suas orelhas.

_Annukka Kotipelto: _3º ano – 6º ano. Elfa. Cabelos loiros claros; Olho esquerdo azul muito claro e direito castanho-esverdeado; lábios carnudos vermelho-arroxeados; seios fartos(maiores do que o normal para sua idade...); pernas grossas; não é magra, mas também não é gorda, é apenas fortinha...; Usa maquiagens pesadas e estranhas. (também não ..)

_Corvinal:_

_Milly Rockfoor:_ 2º ano – 5º ano. "Sangue-ruim". Cabelos compridos até a metade das costas, ruivos. Seus olhos são verdes, meio baixinha e sem peitos. Nos anos que se passaram, ela resolveu cortar seus cabelos, agora são repicados e curtos até o ombro. Seu corpo se desenvolveu mais e agora está mais alta.

_Mayara BlackWord: _2º ano – 5º ano. Sangue-puro. Pele clara bem clarinha, bem brilhante, tem cabelos longos que passam da sua cintura, negros como a noite com uma franja que cai sobre o olho esquerdo, olhos verdes bem escuros, com cílios longos. Nos três anos que se passaram, seu corpo se desenvolveu bastante, e agora está bem curvilíneo e bonito. Sua franja agora cobre seus dois olhos e pintuo algumas mechas brancas em seu cabelo.

_Ravenna J. White: _2º ano – 5º ano. "Sangue-ruim", mas com a avó sereia. É alta para a idade, mas é bem magra. Tem cabelos pretos até as costas, que insistem em lhe tapar a visão. É até engraçado, como os cabelos se atraem magneticamente para seu rosto, tem quem diz que consegue andar de olhos fechados, sendo guiada pelos seus cabelos.

_Lufa-Lufa:_

_Luana Kholer: _3º ano – 6º ano. "Sangue-ruim". Cabelos ruivos até a cintura e lisos, olhos verdes e grandes, baixinha (1,55m). Não mudou muito com os anos, só seus cabelos cresceram até a metade de suas coxas.

_Ay Daihlen: _1º ano – 4º ano. Cabelos longos e vermelhos, lisos, olhos verdes, alta, pele bem branca, tem pontinho na testa no lugar da sobrancelha. Com o passar dos anos, cortou seus cabelo, deixando-o curtinho. Agora seu corpo se desenvolveu e está mais curvilíneo.

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Agora as posições no quadribol n.n (nota: PA pessoinha aleatória)

_Grifinória: _

Capitão: Kanon

Artilheiros: Kanon, Awrenn e Chloe

Batedores: Milo e Kaoru

Apanhador: Aiolia

Guardião: Deba

_Sonserina:_

Capitão: Denzel

Artilheiros: Shura, Nelly, PA

Batedores: Mask, PA

Apanhador(a): PA

Guardião: Denzel

_Lufa-Lufa:_

Capitão: Ay (só tem você no time da Lufa-Lufa TT.TT)

Artilheiros: PA, PA, PA

Batedores: PA, PA

Apanhador(a): Ay

Guardião: PA

_Corvinal:_

Capitão: Kamus (só ele na Corvinal também çoç)

Artilheiros: PA, PA ,PA

Batedores: PA, PA

Apanhador(a): PA

Guardião: Kamus

_Locutores:_

Sean e Milly

AVISOS!!!

Mudei a idade de algumas, para elas não ficarem mais velhas que seus pares n.nU (sim sim, eu sou uma pessoa chata e careta u.úU) espero que não se importem n.n

Mudei a casa de algumas também, porque eu achei que a personalidade batia mais com outra casa e essas coisas...

Mudei o ano da Kimy, ele tá no 2º ano agora n.nU

O DITE CONTINUA SEM PAR!!!!! Ninguém quer adotar ele non? ç.ç (O Deba no ficou por último gentem! O.O Meio maldoso isso, mas ele sempre fica por último ç.ç)

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Momento 'vamos responder as reviews':

_Saiô: eu realmente gostei da sua personagem, parece um kodomo feliz ( eu adoooro kodomos felizes XD) que bom que não se importa de ficas com o Olos n.n Kira... (lembrando de Death Note) ...o.o _

_Nicky sama: o Deba não sobrou dessa vez!! OO foi o Dite! #desmaia# x0x _

_oOo Princess Andromeda oOo: nyah! Fico aliviada que você não se importe em ficar com o Dohko (ele não está mal né? n.n)_

_Pure-Petit Cat: claro que você pode irritar o Kimy XD Se bem que eu acho que vocês dois vão fazer uma parceria para irritar o Leon O.oU _

_Cherry Miluxa: pode ficar mais surpresa ainda! Porque dessa vez o Dite que sobrou!!! TT.TT E eu que pensava que ele não ia demorar para ser escolhido x.xU A Denzel vai Ter 16 três anos depois oks? n.n Mas eu posso fazer a Denzel apaixonada pelo Shion desde o início? Mas só mais tarde eles vão ficar junto... espero que não se importe n.nU Ontem eu comi até não agüentar mais também XD Fazer o quê né? XD_

_Sayuri .Fallen Angel.: não se preocupe que a casa e a idade continuam as mesmas n.n err... não espere muito da minha fic não, é a primeira e com certeza não vai ser lá grande coisa n.ñU _

Notas da Kaname:

Alguém mais além de mim notou que a Grifinória tem uma super lotação??? XDD (praticamente impossível de não notar XD)

Agora é só esperar alguém para o Dite que eu já posto o primeiro capítulo n.n (nem todo mundo aparece nele e ele é meio curtinho... mas vocês superam n.n/)

Kissu n.n

Bye o/


	6. Prólogo

_**Witchs and Wizards**_

_Disclaimer: os dourados não são meus, não eram e nunca serão TT.TT Triste realidade... A única coisa que faço é pegá-los emprestados e arranjar namoradas para eles._

_Dou todos os créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia de namoradas para os saints_

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

**_Prólogo_**

A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts foi fundada à séculos por quatro grandes bruxos, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw e Helga Hufflepuff. Porém, havia algo em que os quatro não concordavam.

_'Ensinaremos somente aos de sangue-puro e de origem antiga!' _Dizia Salazar.

_'Ensinaremos aqueles de maior inteligência!' _Dizia Rowena.

_'Ensinaremos os bruxos famosos por grandes façanhas!'_ Dizia Godric.

_'Ensinaremos a todos com igualdade!' _ Dizia Helga.

Para a discórdia acabar, cada um criou sua própria casa. Sonserina, para os astutos e de puro-sangue. Corvinal, para os mais inteligentes e esforçados. Grifinória, para os valentes e ousados. E Lufa-Lufa, que a ninguém desprezava e a todos aceitava.

E para cada casa há um animal que a representa. A serpente, traiçoeira e astuta, é o símbolo da Sonserina. O águia, sagaz e esperta, representa os estudantes da Corvinal. O leão, corajoso e poderoso, é a marca da casa Grifinória. O texugo, leal e paciente, mostra as qualidades dos moradores da Lufa-Lufa.

Assim, Hogwarts dura até hoje, ensinando aos jovens bruxos e bruxas tudo aquilo que é necessário para um futuro brilhante.

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Aqui estão os nomes dos saints n.n (alguem tem alguma sugestão de nome para o Mú e Shion, e para o Shura? n.ñ)

Shion:

Mú:

Aldebaran: Aldebaran da Silva

Máscara da Morte: Emilio Bocchini (mas todos o conhecem por Máscara da Morte)

Saga e Kanon: Saga e Kanon Psiharis

Aiolia: Aiolia Theophilus

Shaka: Shaka Miller

Dohko: Dohko Wang

Milo: Milo Galanis

Aiolos: Aiolos Theophilus

Shura:

Kamus: Kamus Rozier

Afrodite: Afrodite Seaberg

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

AVISO IMPORTANTE!!!!!! Estou com problemas no e não to recebendo PM ou mensagens de que recebi reviews, então... caso precisem se comunicar comigo, meu email é **ktoshikawa(arrouba)hotmail(ponto)com** - não uso esse email para msn v.v Mas estou sempre entrando para ver se tem coisas novas por lá n.n

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Momento 'vamos responder as reviews':

Maia Sorovar: você adota o Dite??? Thanks a lot n0n/ Só que ela pode ser do 1º ano? Porque eu pretendo por o primeiro capítulo amanhã já n.n

_Cherry Miluxa: yoo moça o/ já tô até imaginando as mancadas da Denzel XD E aham, eu deixo um dourado ser seu amigo sim n.n Eu também pus o Kimy como seu amigo, os dois são da mesma casa e meio que diferentes do resto dos integrantes, aí fica fácil para a amizade rolar XD Espero que não se importe n.n Só vou comer a comida da minha vó no Ano Novo TT.TT Mas inda bem que já tá chegando! Roupinha nova nada, gasto todo meo dinheiro em mangás XD (só tenho 15 anos, minha mãe não deixa eu trabalhar n.nUUU)_

_oOo Princess Andromeda oOo: uhuul! Dohko vai ter sua cabeleireira particular XD Nem me diga, ainda nem acredito que o Dite sobrou TT.TT_

_Deni Chan: eu te compreendo T.T também quase morri do coração quando vi que o Dite sobrou X.x Huuh! Que bom que está ansiosa pela fic, fico feliz com isso n.n_

_Pure-Petit Cat: nyah, já apareceram candidatas para o Dite, daqui a pouco eu já posto o prólogo junto do primeiro capítulo \n0n/_

_Sayuri .Fallen Angel.: de nada n0n terei mais fé em mim XD todo mundo ficou espantado acho o.o/ _

_Zz.Haru.zZ: gostei bastante da ficha sim, mas a Maia Sorovar disse que queria o Dite também, então vou esperar a ficha dela para decidir qual fica melhor oks? n.n _

_xP Quarteto Fanfixo xD: O.O OMG!!!!! Esqueci de por sua personagem lá!!! X.X Pode atirar pedras TT.TT eu permito ç.ç Sorry Saiô TT.TT #se joga do abismo# Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, ela tá na Grifinória n.n/ Etto... posso deixar ela no primeiro ano mesmo? n.n espero que não se importe n.ñ (frase que eu mais falo ¬¬U) Pode deixar Kira mesmo, eu adoro o Raito XD Mas o L continua sendo melhor que ele v.v_

_Naty-chan50: de nada n.n acontece que ela acabou ficando com o Olos n.nU mas isso acabou sendo bom né? XD _

_deby gomes: eu passo lá um dia n.n só preciso me lembrar .U_

Notas da Kaname:

Prólogo bem curtinho só para saber mais ou menos como foi a fundação de Hogwarts e das suas casas n.n

Kissus n.u

Bye bye minna o/


	7. Capítulo 1

_**Witchs and Wizards**_

_Disclaimer: os dourados não são meus, não eram e nunca serão TT.TT Triste realidade... A única coisa que faço é pegá-los emprestados e arranjar namoradas para eles._

_Dou todos os créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia de namoradas para os saints_

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Aviso: acho que os dourados vão sair meio OOC (Out Of Character – fora da personalidade do personagem), então não me batam, não joguem pedras, nem bolas de canhão x.x (mas se quiserem atirar doces, podem atirar de montão n0n)

Outro aviso é que no capítulo passado meu e-mail saiu errado ¬¬U O verdadeiro é este: **k(underline)toshikawa(arrouba)hotmail(ponto)com** n.n Espero que não saia errado de novo -.-U

Legenda:

-nhanhanha : fala do personagem

_"nhanhanha"_ : pensamento

(nhanhanha) : autora intrometida falando alguma coisa

_**Capítulo 1**_

No Salão Principal da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, todos esperavam ansiosamente pela chegada dos alunos novos, uns porque queriam comer logo, outros pela curiosidade, e alguns até faziam apostas sobre que casa teria mais novatos.

Na mesa da Sonserina...

- Espero que hajam bem poucos novatos indo para Grifinória esse ano ¬¬ – Máscara da Morte mostra um olhar de puro desdém aos alunos da casa mencionada.

- Que é isso Mask! Larga mão de ser careta... – Shura dá um longo suspiro.

- Careta nada! Ninguém merece um bando de grifinórios sujando o colégio! E além disso, antes careta que _estressadinho_!

- QUEM É ESTRESSADINHO AQUI???? - o grito do moreno ecoou pelo Salão Principal.

- Máscara sorriu de lado, deixando claro que tinha dito aquilo com a clara intenção de irritar o amigo.

- Parem com isso vocês dois! Ninguém quer ver dois homens metidos a machões brigando! Haja poluição visual!

- Deixa eles de lado Dite, em vez disso... deixa eu mexer no seu cabelo enquanto os novatos não chegam?

- Claro, por que não? Você leva jeito – disse Afrodite sorrindo e ignorando os insultos que o espanhol dirigia ao italiano.

- Obrigada – Annukka sorri agradecida pelo elogio e logo começa a mexer no cabelo de Afrodite.

Num canto mais isolado da mesa, Kimy e Denzel conversavam animados, ou melhor, o garoto falava pelos cotovelos enquanto ela encarava o teto, com a cabeça nas nuvens.

- Você tinha que ver! A bola passou voaaaaando bem por cima da minha cabeça! Por pouco que eu escapo com vida! – Kimy falava enquanto fazia gestos, mostrando o movimento da bola.

- Aham...

- Minha mãe ficou chorando por horas e horas, mas claro que era de alegria! Já pensou? Perder um filho tão maravilhoso quanto eu? u.ú

- Aham...

- Se bem que eu acho que minha mãe me odeia... olha só o nome que ela foi me dar! Kimy... KI-MY!! Isso lá é nome de garoto! Quando eu tiver um filhO, vou dar um nome bem macho para ele!

- Aham...

- ... Você tá me escutando Denzel?

- Claro Shion – disse a garota com brilhinhos nos olhos e cara de sonhadora.

- ... garotas... -.-U

Na mesa da Corvinal...

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Professora Minerva não costuma demorar tanto com os alunos novos...

- Tanta preocupação só vai lhe causar rugas Shion, relaxa... sabe o que lhe falta meu grande e querido amigo? – Dohko mostrava um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Não e nem quero saber ¬¬ - conhecia bem aquele sorriso, boa coisa é que não ia vir.

- Cade seus bons modos heim? – e o sorriso não ia embora.

- Eu que lhe pergunto isso. – Shion dirigiu um olhar sério ao seu companheiro de casa.

- Ora...

- Mas Dohko não teve tempo de terminar a oração, já que um grito explodiu no Salão Principal

_- 'QUEM É ESTRESSADINHO AQUI????'_

- Mal começou o ano e o Shura já está gritando... – disseram os dois num longo suspiro.

Do lado deles, Mayara e Ravenna estava em silêncio, qualquer um que olhasse pensaria "_o que será que aconteceu? Será que alguém morreu?_", já que não era muito comum alguém ver alguém em silêncio logo após o término das férias.

Na mesa da Grifinória...

- Quem quer apostar que esse ano a Grifinória vai ter mais novatos esse ano?

Silêncio por parte de seus colegas...

- Ah! Qual é gente, ninguém quer? – Kanon esperou um tempo, e como niguém respondeu, disse mostrando a língua – Seus frouxos!

- Isso porque todos sabem que Grifinória é a casa que mais recebe alunos todos os anos, além de que você só quer tirar proveito dos outros... – Saga também mostrava a língua para seu irmão.

- Ahhh! Vá te catar Saga! Seu estraga-prazeres! u.ú

- Então era verdade? o.ô

- Err...

- Idiota ¬¬U

- Estúpido!

- Jumento!

- Mula! (err... esses xingamentos eu tirei das minhas amigas que brigam por qualquer coisa e ficam fazendo exatamente isso...)

- Burro!

- Idiota!

- Eu já falei idiota, ô idiota u.úU!

- Não briguem vocês dois! Parecem duas crianças! – Sean não agüentava mais aqueles dois brigando por qualquer motivo besta, ele sempre acabava com dor de cabeça.

- Falou o adulto agora... – podia-se notar a ironia nas palavras de Saga

- Somos mais velhos que você _pirralho_!

- Tem razão... seus _velhos corocas!_ – Sean não era a pessoa mais pacífica do mundo...

- Ora seeu!! - Kanon

- Calma calma! Paz... amor... harmonia... detenção... – Deba segurava o amigo para evitar danos ao menor dos três.

Duas garotas encaravam a cena com uma gota na cabeça.

- Garotos... porque tinham que ser tão infantis? – disse Kaoru com cara de 'como ele não se tocam que todos estão bancando os idiotas?'

- Já ouviu falar que garotos não amadurecem, ficam verdes para sempre? – perguntou Chloe sorrindo.

- Não, daonde você tirou isso?

- Olhando para eles oras XD – ela aponta um Sean mostrando a língua para um Kanon vermelho igual um pimentão sendo segurado por um Aldebaran falando de paz e detenções e um Saga batendo a cabeça na mesa se perguntando '_O que eu fiz para merece isso?_' – Queria ter uma camera comigo agora...

- Ca o que?

- Camera, um artigo trouxa usado para gravar coisas.

- Oh sim, gravar isso para assistir depois e rir! XD

- Exatamente! – Chloe sorri

Na mesa da Lufa-Lufa...

- Aiolos! Aiooolos! AIOLOS!!!! – Luana gritou com toda a força que seus pulmões permitiram

- ... – mas parece que não adiantou, pois o garoto ainda estava concentrado olhando a porta, esperando o momento em que seu irmão entraria para se tornar um grande bruxo.

- Que chato! -.- - se ninguém gosta de ser ignorado, por que ela gostaria? - Aghata! Como foram suas férias? - perguntou sorrindo se virando para a colega.

- Foram tão divertidas que nem me lembro o que aconteceu... - disse num tom sarcástico acompanhado de um sorriso.

- Sério? Será que se eu bater sua cabeça numa pedra você lembra? Tô tão curiosa para saber o que aconteceu... - ela não tinha percebido o sarcasmo nas palavras da companheira.

- Melhor não tentar...

- Ahh... - fez uma pausa, para logo continuar a falar - Então eu posso lhe contar como foram minha férias! - a ruivinha estava tão animada que nem percebeu a gota que Aghata tinha.

Na mesa dos professores...

Dumbledore olhava tudo com seu típico sorriso de "eu sei de tudo e de todos, não se pode esconder nada de mim"

_- "Parece que vamos ter anos muito interessantes pela frente"._ – esse era o pensamento de Dumbledore

- O que o senhor está olhando? E que sorriso é esse? – Kana estava tendo calafrios, não gostava daquele sorriso.

- Só estava pensando em como temos alunos interessantes, senhorita Kana

- Ahh! Concordo plenamente! Além do que, meu filho está entre eles! Ele não é a coisa mais linda que o senhor já viu?

- Certamente – sorriu o diretos com uma gota, não era muito bom discordar da professora de DCAT nessas horas...

- Que bom que o senhor concorda, porque eu tenho milhares de fotos aqui para lhe mostrar! – a professora tira uma mini caixinha do bolso e pronuncia o feitiço – _Engorgio _– a caixinha cresceu, e de dentro a professora tirou dela um grande álbum de fotos e o abriu – Esse é ele quando tinha um ano e estava comendo papinha, olha como o rosto dele tá sujinho! Não é o cúmulo da fofice?

- Pfff! – bufou Snape – _"como é que essa doida conseguiu ser professora?"_

Nesse momento a porta se abriu, interrompendo as conversas, para a sorte de Dumbledore, mostrando a todos uma imponente professora McGonagall sendo seguida pelos novos alunos e alunas.

Continua...

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Momento 'vamos responder as reviews':

_Deni Chan: Desenhooo!!! #baba# eu quero ver depois heim? Não adianta esconder u.ú Gostei do sobrenome, usei ele para o Mú e Shion n.n Brigada o/_

_Naty-chan50: bom... ai está o primeiro capítulo X.x não está lá essas coisas e blás x.xU Mas espero que goste mesmo assim n.ñ_

_Saiô: hauha! essa coisa de se jogar do penhasco acabou me lembrando "O chamado"... aquela Sadako feiosa X.x #pessoa que morre de medo da Sadako# Isso mesmo! L sempre será o melhor u.ú/ Se bem que o Near também é muito meigo n.n a fic começou, você não apareceu ainda, mas no próximo com certeza aparece n.u/_

_Nicky sama: brigada pela aparência n.n sorry se você não virou batedora... se você quiser eu te ponho como monitora n.n #tentando se remediar#_

_Maia Sorovar: waa! Adorei sua ficha moça!!! Já ganhou o cargo de namorada do Dite n.n_

_shina: ulhaaa o.o arranjamos uma inimiga n0n te ponho na fic sim (uma inimigaa!! #corre em circulos#)_

_srta. Peach: eu também gosto do Sean, e que bom que você gostou dele também! Qualquer coisa eu pergunto para você sim! ;D Só não me bata se eu acabar perguuntando demais X.x_

Notas da Kaname:

Yaaaay! Consegui terminar o primeiro capítulo!!! \o/ Espero que não tenha ficado tão mal assim x.x Já comentei que essa é minha primeira fic? o.o

Aqui só apareceram algumas garotas e garotos, o resto aparece no próximo capítulo. E talvez eu demore um pouco para postar o próximo porque tem muita gente para ser selecionada x.x Mas eu não vou abandonar a fic de jeito maneira u.ú/

Kissu n.u

See ya minna-san n0n/

obs.: 5ª vez que coloco isso aqui ¬¬ As outras sempre tinha alguma coisa errada u.ú


	8. Capítulo 2

_**Witchs and Wizards**_

_Disclaimer: os dourados não são meus, não eram e nunca serão TT.TT Triste realidade... A única coisa que faço é pegá-los emprestados e arranjar namoradas para eles._

_Dou todos os créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia de namoradas para os saints_

_\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/ _

Legenda:

-nhanhanha : fala do personagem_  
"nhanhanha"_ : pensamento  
(nhanhanha) : autora intrometida falando alguma coisa  
_" – nhanhanha "_ : conversa por pensamento com o Chapéu Seletor

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

**Capítulo 2**

No salão ninguém se atrevia a dar um pio sequer, todos só olhavam os mais novos. Por outro lado, a maioria dos novatos andava meio acanhados, já que aquela era a primeira vez que entravam em Hogwarts, mas claro que, sempre havia um e outro que andava tranqüilamente como se estivesse em casa.

Quando chegaram ao banquinho onde o Chapéu Seletor descansava, este logo começou seu discurso: (peguei o do primeiro livro x)

_Ah, vocês me acham pouco atraente,  
Mas não me julguem só pela aparência  
Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar  
Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui.  
Podem guardar sues chapéus-coco bem pretos,  
Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso  
Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts  
E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.  
Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça  
Que o Chapéu Seletor não consigo ver,  
Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer  
Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar.  
Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória,  
Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos.  
Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza  
Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais;  
Quem sabe é a Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,  
Onde seus moradores são justos e leais,  
Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;  
Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal,  
A casa dos que tem a mente sempre alerta,  
Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber  
Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais;  
Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa,  
E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,  
Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios  
Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.  
Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!  
Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!_

Mal o discurso acabou e o primeiro nome foi chamado:

- Agata Felt!

- Sou eu! – a garota senta no banquinho e a professora põe o Chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça.

_"- Ora ora, vejamos... em que casa você deveria ficar..._

_- Você que sabe, não sou eu que sou o chapéu que lê mentes...mas se quer um conselho, eu me colocaria na Grifinória!_

_- Vejo que tem uma mente decidida, acho que Grifinória realmente seria o melhor."_

- GRIFINÓRIA!!! – mal terminou de gritar e Agata já estava em sua mesa comemorando.

- Nelly Avalong! – a voz da professora de transfiguração logo se fez ouvir novamente.

Nelly simplesmente se sentou no banquinho e colocou o chapéu.

_" – Vejo que tem uma personalidade muito forte senhorita Avalong_

_- E viu certo senhor Chapéu u.u_

_- Muitas coisas irão lhe acontecer se a senhorita for para a Sonserina..._

_- Espero que sejam coisas boas, não quero nenhuma barata na minha cama quando eu acordar ¬¬_

_- Espere e verá... " _(desse jeito até parece que vai ter uma barata mesmo X.x)

- SONSERINA!!! - mal tiraram o chapéu de sua cabeça e Nelly já foi andando até sua mesa.

- Aiolia Theophilus!

- Eo aqui! - um garoto de olhos verdes levantou a mão e sentou-se no banco.

"_- Você é um chapéu engraçado sabia? Oo_

_- E você é um perfeito grifinório..._

_- Eu sou do signo de leão! – pensou ele todo orgulhoso_

_- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, mas..."_

- GRIFINÓRIA!!!

-Meus parentes!!! – gritou e saiu correndo para a mesa da casa correspondente.

- Lisy Malfoy!

Podia se escutar por todo salão alguns murmúrios, entre eles 'Uma Malfoy em Hogwarts!', ' Essa com certeza irá para Sonserina!', 'Será que o cabelo dela é de verdade?', entre outros.

Lisy pouco se importou com os comentários e logo se sentou, esperando pelo chapéu.

_" – Interessante, sua mente é bem peculiar par uma Malfoy..._

_- Isso foi um elogio? Porque se foi, ele é bem estranho..._

_- Para minha inegável surpresa, sua casa será... "_

- GRIFINÓRIA!!! – a garota sorriu e saiu correndo para a mesa dos leões, deixando muitos de boca aberta pela decisão do Chapéu Seletor, alguns até chegaram a pensar "Esse chapéu tá ficando caduco..."

- Awrenn Desvelles Swavy! – a morena não demorou em se sentar.

Milo a reconheceu – Kamus, aquela não é a garota que esbarrou comigo lá no Beco Diagonal?

Seu (meio) irmão nem deu bola para ele, e disse:

- Fale baixo Milo, depois conversamos. – Milo só resmungou alguma coisa e se calou, observando a seleção da garota.

_"- Vamos ver o que temos aqui... uma mente de um ótima sonserina, ou quem sabe corvinal... mas ora ora! Que personalidade instável, sua casa deve ser então..._

_- Você demora assim com todo mundo? ¬¬_

_- Sua casa definitivadamente deve ser..."_

- GRIFINÓRIA!!! – para a surpresa da garota, já que ela achava que não tinha nada de grifinória.

- Milo Galanis!

Um garoto de cabelos cacheados levantou a mão e logo se sentou no banquinho e pôs o chapéu.

" – _Vejo uma mente muito travessa, me faz lembrar os gêmeos Weasley._

_- Viu errado seu Chapéu, eu sou um anjo! – 'pensou' o garoto, imaginando sua melhor expressão de inocência._

_- A mim você não engana mocinho, eu vejo tudo o que se passa na sua mente._

_-... Então se eu imaginar você pintado de rosa-choque com fitas cintilantes saindo da ponta, na cabeça do direto, que vai estar dançando ula-ula, você vai ver isso? o.ô_

_-... "_

- GRIFINÓRIA!!!

- Uhuul! Fui atirado aos leões /o/ - e o garoto saiu correndo para a mesa da sua casa.

- Kamus Rozier!

- Vai lá Myyyu! – gritaram Milo e Lisy ao mesmo tempo, o ruivo só lhes lançou um olhar gelado e se sentou. (Myu é o apelido que os dois deram ao Kamus #desvia de um "execução aurora"# uhuul /o/)

"_- Uma mente inteligente e esperta, já sei onde o senhor deve ficar..."_

- CORVINAL!!! – ele simplesmente andou calmamente até a mesa de sua casa. (ficou curtinho porque eu não consegui imaginar o Kamus tendo uma conversa com o chapéu n.ñU)

- Ay Daihlen!

- Aqui eu! o/ - falou e se sentou no banquinho.

"Essa garota é minha parente?", esse foi o pensamento de Shion e de Mú ao verem as peculiares sobrancelhas, só existentes em sua família, no rosto da garota. (mudei um pouco sua história oks? n.n)

_"- Oii, seu Chapéu!_

_- Err... oi! – aquela era a primeira vez que o cumprimentavam durante a seleção, e deveras, era muito estranho. – Vamos a sua seleção_

_- Ok! n.n_

_- hmmm..._

- _Pode começar já! Não precisa fazer 'hmmm' não o.o_

_- Estou fazendo 'hmmm' em sinal de pensamento minha cara, e já sei onde você deve ficar!_

_- Ohh o.o"_

- LUFA-LUFA!!!

- Tá bem! n.n – dizendo isso, sai em direção da mesa dos texugos.

- Shaka Miller!

Um jovem loiro andou até o banquinho e se sentou, atraindo muitos olhares de cobiça. (ele é metade veela, e veela exalam um odor que atrai as pessoas né? n.n)

"_- Hmm... calmo, inteligente..."_

-CORVINAL!!! (também não consegui imaginar a conversa do Shaka TT.TTU)

- Ageha de Anjou! – a jovem tinha uma expressão séria, mas logo a trocou por um sorriso e se sentou.

"- Vejo que é uma garota muito especial...

- Brigada n.n Eu vejo que o senhor é um chapéu muito velho n0n – não havia malícia nos seus pensamentos...

- Digamos que sou uma antiguidade, mas o que um anjo-demônio faz em Hogwarts?

- Digamos que meu irmão e eu não somos muito bem aceitos na sociedade celestial ¬¬

- Oh sim, compreendo, mas vamos a sua seleção!"

- GRIFINÓRIA!!!

- Oooks! – e saiu "saltitando" para sua mesa.

- Leon de Anjou!

Um garoto sério se aproximou e sentou-se. Parecia que não estava de bom-humor.

_"- O senhor deve ser o irmão da senhorita de antes._

_- Não me diga, se você não falasse... acho que eu teria morrido sem saber ¬¬_

_- Ora ora, um perfeito sonserino! Astuto e mordaz..._

_- ..."_

- SONSERINA!!!

- Nãããão! NII-SAAN!! TT.TT/// - Ageha gritou, pulando no pescoço do irmão.

- Ageha!!! vá para sua mesa e fique quietinha! – Leon adquiriu um leve (beeeem leve) tom avermelhado.

- Mas tá tão bom aqui... – disse fazendo sua melhor carinha de cachorro sem dono.

Mas tudo o que recebeu em troca foi um olhar mortal do irmão. Sem saída, Ageha volta à sua mesa calmamente.

- _" Carinha de cachorro sem dono não está mais funcionando... vou ter que usar a de gato sem leite agora XD"_ (expressão pega da review da Pure-chan o.o/ espero que não se importe )

Enquanto esta cena se passava,Saionara Lanwyer já estava sendo selecionada:

_"- Estou te falando, arroz com feijão é coisa do passado, arroz com carne moída é a nova moda u.ú_

_- ... quando foi que começamos a falar de arroz?_

_- Estávamos falando de arroz? o.o Não era do acompanhamento do arroz não? x.x_

_- Não importa! Deixe-me ver em que casa a senhorita vai ficar..._

_- Ser chamada de senhorita me faz sentir tão importante XD"_

- GRIFINÓRIA!!! – Saiô só esperou ele acabar de gritar e já foi correndo para a mesa de sua casa.

- Mú Diederich!

_"- Outro Diederich? Você parece ser diferente do seu irmão..._

_- Isso por que SOMOS diferentes! – Mú odiava ser coparado ao Shion, já que este sempre era "melhor" que ele nas coisas._

_- Sei disso meu garoto. O senhor tem muitas qualidades que seu irmão não..._

_- Obrigado – 'pensou' um pouco envergonhado – E me desculpe por ter sido rude._

_- Não se preocupe, mas o você deve saber que vocês dois tem muito em comum._

_- Sei disso, só não gosto de ser comparado a ele, somos pessoas diferentes, não temos porquê ser parecidos._

_- Compreendo... mas sem mais delongas, sua casa definitivamente será..."_

- LUFA-LUFA!!! – e sorrindo, Mú anda até a sua mesa.

Finalmente as seleções do ano haviam acabado. E não se passaram nem cinco minutos para que o diretor se levantasse e alçasse a voz:

- Bem-vindos novos alunos de Hogwarts! Quero que estejam informados que a Floresta Proibida, como o próprio nome diz, é terminantemente proibida a todo aquele que quer manter sua vida a salvo e ... – e depois de uma série de avisos e advertências que ninguém quer ouvir, ele finalmente bateu as palmas das mãos e disse – Que o jantar comece!

Continua...

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

E aqui temos os nomes definitivos dos dourados n.n: (acabei esquecendo de colocar no capítulo anterior x.xU)

Shion: Shion Diederich (gostei do sobrenome n.n Thanks Deni-chan n0n)

Mú: Mú Diederich

Aldebaran: Aldebaran da Silva

Máscara da Morte: Emilio Bocchini (mas todos o conhecem por Máscara da Morte)

Saga e Kanon: Saga e Kanon Psiharis

Aiolia: Aiolia Theophilus

Shaka: Shaka Miller

Dohko: Dohko Wang

Milo: Milo Galanis

Aiolos: Aiolos Theophilus

Shura: Shura Alejandro (Gracias a Cherry Miluxa n.n E seja lá quem for que inventou esse sobrenome para o Shura os créditos são todos seus n0n/)

Kamus: Kamus Rozier

Afrodite: Afrodite Seaberg

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Momento 'vamos responder as reviews':

_Deni Chan: Shion Diederich ficou muito perfeito mesmo XD Mú diederich também ficou bom, pelo menos na minha opinião n0n E quer saber de uma coisa? Eu simplesmente A-M-E-I seu desenho!! Ficou tão lindo! ç.ç_

_Maia Sorovar: que bom que está gostando da fic XD E... que site é esse? X.x nunca vi mais gordo o.o Se bem que eu quase nunca vejo sites de nomes mesmo -.-U Mas todos já tem os nomes certinhos, então nem estou me preocupando mais por isso n0n_

_Naty-chan50: nussa o.o vou sair voando daqui a pouco XD #ego super inflado# Só espero que seja verdade X.x Mas que bom que você gostou do cap n.n_

_Cherry Miluxa: huuh! Que bom que gostou do Kimy! Eu também gosto dele XD Personagens revoltados e dramáticos rulz/o/ Mas a Kana não é mãe de não, ela é mãe do Sean (adoro esse nome! n.n) Usei a dica do nome do Shura, espero que o dono(a) do sobrenome não se importe x.x_

_Saiô: Falando na sadako, descobri que minha priminha de 8 anos já assisitiu "O chamado" e que ela tem menos medo da Sadako que eu X.XU Eu também uase parei de ler death note depois da tragédia do L, é desanimador, mas acabei terminando para minha amiga não me dar spoilers n.n e acabei achando meio patético uma coisa lá T.T Espero que tenha gostado da sua seleção, achei a Saiô tão um kodomo feliz, e adoooro kodomos felizes XD_

_Pure-Petit Cat: aham! Garotos ficam verdes para sempre, e isso não se discute! T.T Até minha mãe concorda comigo u.ú E tirei a prova disso quando meu primo começou a rir de mim pela coisa mais ridícula do mundo (que eu não vou contar porque é vergonhosa X.xU), mas acho que a perna dele teve o que merecia u.ú Meu pé dói até hoje por causa dele T.T_

_Nicky sama: que bom que gostou n.n Monitora carrasco? O.O #imaginando Lisy correndo atrás dos alunos com um machado na mão rindo como uma maníaca# Espero que não seja assim...o.o_

_Deby Gomes: thanks n.n mas eu realmente demorei para atualizar XD_

_Milanesa: não se preocupe, o Deba vai ter uma briguinha com o Dite sim XD Só to ficando com peninha do Dite, ele vai sofrer muito nessa fic i.iU_

_Laninha Dark cat: nha! É bom saber que você gostou! Só espero que o próximo você goste também! n-n  
_

_srta. Peach: pelo menos não vou ser saco de pancada o.o E sim, o Kamus ta sozinho no time TT.TT não sozinho sozinho, porque tem as pessoinhas aleatórias lá XD To imaginando o trabalho que ele vai ter X.x_

_Nelly: nem pensei em fazer alguém de mascote lá no grupo, mas acho que dá sim n0n principalmente quando os outros dois são o Kimy e a Denzel XD Huahuahua! Vou adorar fazer o Snape sofrer tirando pontos da própria casa! #cara de psicopata# Mas acho que você não deveria fazer isso, o pessoal da sua casa não vai ficar lá muito feliz x.xU Achei uma boa idéia isso de usar os bronzeados nos times de quadribol n.n, o complicado vai ser se eu ter que arranjar namos para eles também x.x E pode deixar que eu pensei com carinho no Mei e ele vai fazer para com a Kana sim n0n/_

_\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/ _

Notas da Kaname:

Sorry a demora gentem! Espero não receber pedradas, tesouradas, facadas, ou coisas do gênero! Mas se quiserem, eu empresto meu primo para vocês baterem n.n Ele tá merecendo levar uma boa surra! n.n Só peço que não matem ele x.x

Eu demorei porque eu estava sem o meu pc, mas eu ainda tinha o pc da minha tia quando eu estava em Sampa n0n Mas quando eu fui para a praia foi sem condições mesmo -.- Uma semana inteira sem pc e só o Sol, mar, pernilongos, e essas coisa x.xU

Ah é! Se quiserem me mandar dicas das garotas, do que pode acontecer na fic, essas coisas eu aceito de braços abertos! \o/

Kissus n.u

Bye bye minna! n0n/


	9. Capítulo 3

_**Witchs and Wizards**_

_Disclaimer: os dourados não são meus, não eram e nunca serão TT.TT Triste realidade... A única coisa que faço é pegá-los emprestados e arranjar namoradas para eles._

_Dou todos os créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia de namoradas para os saints_

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Nelly-chaaaan! Gomen por não ter apresentado o Mei antes TT.TT Mas aqui está ele! Desfrutem garotas XD

_Mesmero Avalong III (ou Mei n.n): Elfo. Professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Alto, 1.95. Corpo bem torneado, mais sem exageros, músculos discretos. Pele morena, cabelos castanhos ondulados, escuros com mechas mais claras, causadas pelo sol, amarrado em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Um cavanhaque também queimado de sol, pra esconde algumas cicatrizes de suas aventuras, orelhas pontudas com vários brincos. Seus olhos são originalmente azuis turquesa, mais mudam de cor dependendo do humor. Castanho para seriedade, verde para uma idéia repentina, amarela para raiva e vermelhos para ataque de fúria, por isso vive de óculos escuros, para que as pessoas não consigam ler seus olhos. _(total crtl c – crtl v ¬¬U)

_Personalidade: alegre, extrovertido, um típico adulto crianção, mas que sabe ser sério e responsável quando preciso. Um ótimo ator e manipulador. Mei passou com êxito no teste de Hunter (sim sim! HxH! A.A) e já passou por muitas aventuras perigosas, e nisso se tornou perito em matar dementadores. Um pouco arrogante, ele adora falar de suas façanhas para as pessoas. É um Don Juan da vida, mas um Don Juan cheio de classe e respeito. Ele vai namorar a Kana gentem! #olhinhos brilhando#_

Muito obrigada a **andromeda alchemist **por criar esse personagem para a Kana n.n Sem você ela tinha morrido velha e sozinha XD

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Legenda:

-nhanhanha : fala do personagem

_"nhanhanha"_ : pensamento

_"nhanhanha" _: voz interior do Mask XD

(nhanhanha) : autora intrometida falando alguma coisa

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

**_Capítulo 3_**

Após o grandioso jantar de abertura, todos foram saindo do salão. Os monitores de cada casa encarregados de guiar os alunos do primeiro se apressaram e foram para frente, chamando os novatos.

Quando cada um estava em seu respectivo salão comunal, começaram as conversas.

No Salão Comunal da Grifinória...

- Ahh! Lar doce lar! – sorriu Milo se aconchegando em uma das poltronas do lugar.

- Pena que o Myu não ficou na mesma casa que a gente u.ù – disse Lisy

- Sim sim, levaram nosso razão de viver! – Falou Milo levando as costas da mão direita à testa, num sinal de drama.

- Quem vai nos repreender agora/TT0TT\ - disse ela acompanhando seu amigo na brincadeira.

- Se bem que conhecendo ele aposto que ele ainda vai dar um jeito de dar sermão ¬¬

- Isso com certeza u.u

- Hmm... com licença, mas você é a senhorita Malfoy? – perguntou Agata, chegando mais perto dos dois.

- Aham! Eu mesma! Com todo o brilho e resplendor de um Malfoy! – respondeu Ly fazendo pose. Apesar de tudo, ela se orgulhava de ser uma Malfoy.

- Wow! O.O Nunca pensei que veria uma Malfoy na Grifinória!

- Mas temos uma aqui senhorita... err... - Milo

- Senhorita Agata Felt, mas me chame de Agata! n.n – e do nada puxou alguém, uma garota para ser mais exata, que não havia sido percebida até o momento. – E essa é Awrenn Desvelles Swavy, minha miga de infância! Chamem ela de Aw! Ela é muito legal, apesar do mau humor u.ù

Awrenn se limitou a dar um olhar cortante à Agata, mas logo se virou para os outros dois. – Prazer... – ela realmente não parecia estar de bom humor...

- Será que ela comeu jiló no meio da janta Ly? – perguntou Milo, sussurrando para que só Lisy escutasse.

- Não sei... o.o Mas a cara que ela tá fazendo dá medo TT.TT

- Caham! ¬¬ Eu posso escutá-los! – falou Awrenn com um olhar de "morte".

- O.O

- Err... _"pensa Agata, pensa! A Aw tá ficando nervosa! Eu não gosto dela nervosa TT-TT JÁ SEI! Ò.Ó!" _– Vocês viram como nós temos um professor que passa óleo no cabelo? À.ÁU

- É o professor Snape Agata, e não fale isso na frente dele a não ser que queira perder pontos – disse Awrenn dando um pequeno sorriso. Adorava as besteiras que essa garota falava para ela não ficar brava.

- Ele passa óleo no cabelo??? O.O Sempre pensei que ele só lavasse o cabelo uma vez ao ano X.x – falou Lisy fazendo uma careta de desgosto.

- Baaah! Acabou com o meu plano T-T – resmungou Milo, que ante aos olhares curiosos (menos da Awrenn XD), explicou – Eu tava pensando em colocar um balde de óleo na porta do escritório dele para cair na cabeça dele quando ele entrasse, mas agora acho que é capaz dele gostar de uma "dose" a mais de óleo T-T

- E como que você não me contou esse plano antes? Eu te ajudaria! Ò.Ó - Lisy

- Ei ei! Não me excluam! T.T - Agata

Awrenn só tinha uma gota na cabeça, afinal, que raios de plano idiota era aquele? (calma, calma, ele ainda vai ter tempo de pensar em coisas melhores XD) O que ela não percebeu é que havia um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

(ulha O.O Agora que eu percebi X.x O Milo tá cercado de garotas e só garotas X-X omg! O.O Logo logo eu mudo isso u.uU)

Em um outro canto da salão, mais precisamente, perto da lareira, Saga e Kanon estavam tendo outra de suas discussões, Sean, Deba, Kaoru e Chloe estavam com uma gota na cabeça.

- Por que mesmo eles estão brigando? – perguntou Sean, que estava mais afastado das garotas.

- Acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com quem vai dar comida para o Grenny (é o gatinho de estimação dos gêmeos, a mãe deles disse que eles tinham que aprender a dividir as coisas -.-) – respondeu Kaoru

- Me pergunto se eles notam o quão loucos estão parecendo... – disse Deba.

- E por que exatamente estamos encarando eles terem outra briga idiota? o.oU – disse Chloe, e logo os quatro pararam de encarar os dois e se concentraram e ver os alunos novos desse ano.

- Olhem aquelas duas ali – Falou Kaoru apontando Ageha e Saionara – elas não são... totalmente fofas??? n.n

- Vai lá falar com elas Sean! E vê se aproveita e tira esse trauma de garotas que é para lá de estranho! – disse Chloe piscando um olho divertida.

- Q-QUÊ?!?! O/////O (os "//" é o vermelhinho do rosto dele n.n) E-eu não tenho trauma de g-garotas! u////ú – respondeu ficando numa forma chibi emburrada e envergonhada.

- Ah não é? Então prove indo falar com elas! – falou Kanon, que tinha aparecido do nada, com um sorriso desafiador no rosto.

- AHH!!! – gritaram os quatro de susto pela aproximação repentina do amigo.

- Desde quando você tá aí criatura?! – perguntou Chloe um pouco nervosa pelo susto, Kanon respondeu dando de ombros e mostrando a língua. Uma veia saltou da testa da garota, e logo Kanon estava com a cara no chão e um grande galo na cabeça. – Cadê o Saga? o.ô

- Eita garota bruta! X.x Ele foi dar comida para o Grenny... na próxima eu venço! ù.ú – disse Kanon levantando do chão e massageando a cabeça. – Mas então, você vai ou não Sean? Se você não for eu vou achar que você é gay O.o

- EU NÃO SOU GAY ¬¬# Só não gosto que as garotas se aproximem demais u////u

- Então prove indo lá! – desafiou Kanon.

- T-tá bom então! Ò////Ó – disse Sean praticamente gritando e indo na direção das garotas.

- Pobre Sean... caiu no joguinho do Kanon, de novo... – disse Deba com pena do amigo.

- Espero que ele não saia correndo como da última vez... – falou Chloe num suspiro.

Uns momentos atrás, num canto mais afastado do Salão, Ageha e Saionara estavam conversando animadas.

- Então você é um anjo-demônio??? – perguntou Saiô um tanto assustado e outro tanto animada.

- Aham! Nem sei porque te contei isso, mas você parece de confiança n.n – respondeu Ageha sorrindo.

- Pode deixar! Vou guardar o seu segredo com a minha vida e pós-vida! ò.ó - fez pose de soldado.

- Isso espero de ti soldado! – Ageha entrou na brincadeira e fez pose de sargento rabugento.

- Mas então anjos existem mesmo – disse Saiô com cara de sonhadora – Então quer dizer que eu tenho um anjinho da guarda!!! – continuou dando um gritinho feliz.

- Pode ser que sim... mas aviso que eles não são lá muito simpáticos não T.T Tiveram a coragem de expulsar a gente de lá! ¬¬

- A gente?

- Eu e meu irmão gêmeo! – explicou Ageha com um enorme sorriso.

- Você tem um irmão!!! O.O Nussa! Posso conhecer ele? Por favooor!

- Hohoho! Claro que pode! Você vai ver como ele é fofo irritado n.n E como é legal irritá-lo! XD

Depois de um tempo conversando, as duas ouviram um grito. Olharam instintivamente para o local de onde o grito vinha, e viram um garoto se aproximando delas. As duas se olharam e depois olharam para o garoto, repetiram o processo umas 3 vezes até entender que ele não era conhecido de nenhuma das duas.

Sean, por outro lado, a cada passo que dava ficava mais nervoso e vermelho. Por que tinha mesmo aceitado aquele desafio? _" Ah é... ele me chamou de gay ¬¬" _

Quando finalmente chegou perto das garotas, estando num tom vermelho de dar inveja a qualquer tomate, tentou pronunciar algumas palavras:

- O-o-oi! E-eu... V-vocês... errr – ele não conseguia fazer outra coisa que não era gaguejar.

- Acho que ele tá engasgado Saiô-chan o.o Ninguém gagueja assim senão estpa engasgado u.u

- Será? O.o Ele parece com febre para mim... lha só como o coitado tá vermelho! x.x

- E-eu m-me... Aaaagh! – Sean queria se enforcar por não conseguir formar um frase direito!

- Viu Saiô-chan! Ele tá engasgado! Não ouviu o gemido de engasgo dele?

- Verdade!! O.O Ele deve tá morrendo sufocado! Por isso tá tão vermelho!

- Temos que ajudá-lo! – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo, só que no momento em que elas tocaram nele para tentar ajudar, o pobre coitado desmaiou.

- O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! MATAMOS O GAROTOOOOO!!!!! TT.TT – gritaram desesperadas.

No outro canto...

- Viu só o que você fez Kanon? ¬¬ - disse Kaoru encarando as duas garotas correrem desesperadas de um lado para o outro e o bolinho de gente que estava se formando ao redor deles.

- Eu não fiz nada! Ele foi lá por conta própria! – se defendeu Kanon.

- Mas se você não o tivesse desafiado, isso não estaria acontecendo! – retrucou Chloe.

- Ei! Dois contra um não vale! Me dá uma ajudinha aqui Deba! – pediu Kanon, mas Deba já tinha ido ajudar o pobre amigo que estava desmaiado.

De volta aonde se encontrava o escândalo...

- O que fazemos agora Ageha-chan? TT.TT – perguntou Saiô.

- Ermm... não sei Saiô-chan...

Nisso, o grande e salvador da noite, Deba chegou.

- Desculpem meninas, é que meu amigo aqui tomou muita cerveja amanteigada no jantar...

- E menores de idade podem tomar cerveja O.O – perguntou Ageha assustada.

- Não não, a cerveja amanteigada não contém álcool. – respondeu Deba com tranqüilidade.

- Então por que ele desmaiou? ¬¬ - Ageha

- Porque ele é fraco contra manteiga n.n – Deba respondeu como se já tivesse usado aquela desculpa milhares de vezes. (imagino quantas vezes ele já salvou o Sean dessas coisas XD)

- Nessa nem eu acredito -.-U

Saionara só olhava de Ageha para Deba, de Deba para Ageha, tentando entender porque do que os dois estavam falando...

- Que problemático o.o – falou Saiô para si mesma. (tá parecendo o Shikamaru agora XD)

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia no Salão Comunal, Aiolia já estava em seu quarto, dormindo como um lindo filhote de leãozinho. (percebe-se que eu adoro fazer comparações sem sentido né? n.n)

\o\ Mudança de cena /o/

No salão comunal da Sonserina os alunos eram mais reservados, suas conversas eram mais calmas e sérias, mas como tudo no mundo tem uma exceção, eis que lá havia duas pessoas bem animadas conversando.

- Denzeeeeel! TT.TT Como você pode me deixar falando sozinho??? – perguntou Kimy fazendo um enorme beiço e com uma torrada na mão.

- ... – Denzel não respondeu, parecia estar sonhando de novo.

- ... ¬¬ - Kimy somente deu um tapinha na cabeça da garota para ela acordar, o que pareceu dar certo, já que ela piscou os olhos e falou:

- Ahn? Que? o.o – e ao olhar a cara de bravo de seu amigo logo completou – Sonhei acordada de novo né? n.nU

- Adivinha! u.ú Você precisa aprender a controlar isso Denzel! Já pensou se um tarado te acerca quando você está nesse estado? O.Ó E se eu não estiver lá para te ajudar?

- Calma Kim, você sabe que eu sou mais velha que você e sei me cuidar apesar de tudo n.n

- Você é muito relaxada Den u.u – e mordeu sua torrada.

- E acho que você come demais x.x Como é que você nunca engorda? É de dar inveja u.ù

- Ah! É coisa de gente com nome de garota u.o – respondeu Kimy com descaso e dando outra mordida na torrada.

- ... _"será que ele quis dizer que eu tenho nome de garoto? ¬¬" –_ pensou Denzel um pouco irritada.

- E que é garoto! – logo acrescentou como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos da amiga.

- hehe! – sorriu.

- Olha lá Den! Aqueles dois ali estão sozinhos! E parece que são novatos! Vamos lá dar as boas-vindas à eles! – disse o garoto piscando um olho e apontando Nelly e Leon.

- Err... pode indo na frente Kim, eu estou logo atrás. – falou Denzel com um sorriso nervoso.

- Conheço essa sua história de 'eu estou logo atrás' ¬¬ Pode vindo! Você tem que socializar mais garota! – disse puxando ela em direção dos dois. – Oii! Vocês são novos aqui né? Eu sou Kimy Geller e ela é a Denzel Fransuir. Prazer em conhecê-los!

- O prazer é meu. – respondeu Nelly, com um mini sorriso no rosto.

Leon simplesmente o ignorou, e quando ia dar volta para sair de perto, um braço contornou seu pescoço o segurando.

- Nada de ser antisocial garoto! XD Já temos sonserinos demais por aqui! – Falou Kimy sorrindo.

- Estamos no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, queria o que? Grifinórios voando e Lufa-lufas cantando? ¬¬ - disse Leon tirando o braço de seu pescoço.

- Ele tem razão Kim/Geller. – falaram Denzel e Nelly ao mesmo tempo.

- Será que ninguém me apoia? TT.TT – choramingou, mas logo mudou de expressão por uma sorridente – Mas mesmo assim, vocês dois estavam sozinhos então nós viemos lhes fazer companhia! E se puder, vocês ainda podem ser nossos mascotes! – continuou com brilhinhos nos olhos.

- Err... você está exagerando de novo Kim!

- Eu aceito. – respondeu Nelly calmamente.

- Ehhhhhhhh?! O.O – Denzel encarou a mais nova surpresa.

- Pois eu não! Se me dão licença... – e quando ia se retirar, um braço rodeou seu pescoço novamente.

- Nada disso mocinho! Nós não te damos licença! Então pode ficando aqui e se socializando com a gente T.T – nem preciso falar quem é né? ¬¬U

Leon tinha uma grande e perigosa veia saltando de sua testa. Quem era aquele para decidir as coisas por ele?! (um amigo carrapato meu caro T.T)

- Anno... já que é assim, vamos nos sentar. Assim a conversa flui mais facilmente! – sugeriu Denzel com uma enorme gota em sua cabeça.

- Concordo, e aliás, quero perguntar uma coisa para vocês. Quem é aquele homem de cabelo oleoso no Salão Principal? – perguntou Nelly.

- Ahhh! Aquele é o professor Snape! Ele dá aula de poções n.n – Denzel respondeu a pergunta da que parecia ser uma nova amiga, já que Kimy estava muito ocupado tentando arrastar Leon para se juntar na conversa.

- E faz quantos séculos que ele não lava o cabelo? o.o Por mim eu diria desde o começo das eras... – falou com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Haha! Você tem razão. – riu Denzel, mas logo acrescentou mais séria - Mas tome cuidado, ele é o diretor da nossa casa, e digamos que ele não é lá muito gentil.

- E eu lá tenho medo de cara feia? ¬¬ Ou no caso dele, de cabelo feio.

- Parece que não n-nU

Em outro canto do Salão, Emilio, ou como era conhecido, Máscara da Morte, travava uma batalha e sua mente. (Voz interior X Mask XD)

- _".. e é por isso que você tem que parar de ser tão arrogante! Argh! Para de falar sua vozinha inútil! ¬¬ E é exatamente por este tipo de atitude que eu existo na sua mente! Se você fosse mais gentil, responsável, bondoso – e ela começa a listar um monte de características das outras casas de Hogwarts – e calmo, eu não precisaria estar aqui perdendo meu tempo com um tremendo cabeça-oca! Primeiro, se eu tivesse todas essas qualidades que você listou, EU NÃO ESTARIA NA SONSERINA!!! ¬¬ Segundo, ninguém pediu para você ficar me dando lição de moral. E terceiro, EU NÃO SOU CABEÇA-OCA!!!! Sim você é! Eu vivo aqui dentro! Acredite, eu sei do que estou falando ¬¬!"_ – AAAAAAARGH! PARA DE FALAR SUA MALDITA INÚTIL!!! – sem perceber, Mask estava falando em voz alta.

Com este grito, muitos olharam para ele com cara de "quantas meias você cheirou hoje? O.oU".

- Estão olhando o quê! Vão arranjar o que fazer! ¬¬ - falou Máscara num tom ameaçador, e logo todos viraram para outro lado. Não era bom brincar com uma Mask estressado. – _"Viu como é cabeça-oca? ¬¬ __Ora, cale a boca!" _– e com isso se dirigiu para seu quarto, com a intenção de dormir e fazer essa voz fechar o bico.

Shura, Afrodite e Anukka, que estavam ao seu lado, o olharam se distanciar. E quando ele estava fora de vista, começaram a conversar.

- Será que é a voz interior dele de novo? – perguntou Shura.

- Deve ser, mas dessa vez ele estava realmente mais irritado. Ele nunca havia gritado tão alto assim. – disse Anukka, mexendo novamente no cabelo de Afrodite.

- Ele tem que aprender a se controlar, já está começando a irritar essas crises dele. Onde já se viu perder o autocontrole assim? – falou Afrodite com uma careta de desgosto.

- Realmente... mas eu gostaria de saber o que essa voz fala para ele que o deixa tão nervoso... – Falou Shura.

- Sim... será que está tudo bem com ele? – perguntou Afrodite preocupado com o amigo, mas logo notou o que disse, e corando um pouco logo completou – Que foi? Não posso me preocupar com meus amigos?

Shura e Anukka sorriram ante o gesto dele. No final das contas, Afrodite era um grande amigo e não só aquela máscara de vaidade que apresentava.

- Mudando de assunto, vocês viram que a Grifinória ganhou mais alunos de novo? ¬¬ - falou Afrodite.

- Não vejo o menor problema nisso... – disse Shura com descaso.

- Mais garotos para esnobar oras... – disse Anukka dando um sorriso sádico – E vai ver isso não levanta o ânimo do Mask.

- Espero que sim, pois ficar vendo aquele machão cabisbaixo é um total horror! – Afrodite disse bocejando. – Acho que já vou dormir, não quero acordar com olheiras amanhã. Boa noite. – e partiu para ser dormitório.

- Vou indo também, você vem Anukka?

- Não, vou ficar aqui mais um pouco. Boa noite.

- Ok então. Até amanhã e boa noite.

Quando Shura já estava longe, Anukka rapidamente tirou uma caneta de seu bolso e escreveu em seu braço "Ajudar Mask a desestressar, e de quebra descobrir o que essa voz tanto fala para ele". Após isso, ficou mais um tempo pensando em banalidades e logo depois foi dormir.

\o\ Mudança de cena /o/

No Salão Comunal da Corvinal a tranqüilidade reinava, já que as conversas de lá eram mais amenas e muitos já estavam em seus quartos, arrumando alguns detalhes.

- Ai Shion, desse jeito você vai acabar deixando a gente zonzo! . - falou Milly um pouco tonta de tanto ver seu amigo andar de um lado para o outro.

Shion os encarou por um momento para depois falar – Perdão... é que eu estou preocupado com meu irmãozinho, amanhã vai ser o primeiro dia dele em Hogwarts e ele deve estar muito nervoso.

Dohko só suspirou. Um dia o cérebro do seu amigo iria pifar de tanta preocupação, e não seria ele que ajudaria a consertar! – Você nunca vai tomar jeito -.-U

- Vê se senta um pouco e relaxa um pouco! – disse Milly, abrindo um livro para começar a ler.

- E você poderia parar de estudar por um minuto senhorita! E... você já não leu esse livro ano passado? – perguntou Shion com uma gota.

- Sim, mas eu quero lê-lo de novo, algum problema? – respondeu mostrando a língua, o qual Shion a mirou reprovatoriamente. Mostrar a língua não era educado!

Dohko só suspirou de novo. Seus amigos não podiam ser menos paranóicos não ¬¬U

No quarto masculino, Kamus arrumava melhor suas coisas. E quando finalmente acabou, soltou um suspiro. Aqueles seus dois amigos barulhentos faziam falta. (Milo e Lisy XD)

- Saudades de casa? – perguntou Shaka desde sua cama. Kamus o olhou surpreso, não havia percebido sua presença ali. Mas logo respondeu:

- Não é nada. É só que aqui é tudo muito tranquilo.

- Estamos na Corvinal, você terá que se acostumar com isso...

- Eu sei.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio por parte dos dois, Shaka resolveu perguntar:

- Está acostumado com lugares barulhentos?

- Mais ou menos... – respondeu Kamus dando um meio sorriso, lembrando da vez que seu irmão e sua amiga decidiram que era dia de "madrugar" e acordaram todo mundo às três da manhã. Claro que os dois acabaram perseguidos por um bando de adultos mal-humorados.

De volta ao Salão Comunal...

Ravenna observava tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor, não perdia um só detalhe. Estava bem assim, até que um quinto-anista metido a arrogante, se aproximou e começou a provocá-la. (não precisamos ter gente chata só na Sonserina né? u.u)

- Por que está tão quieta? É muda por acaso? – falou com um sorriso de superior.

Ravenna só o encarou por uns segundos e logo virou a cara, o ignorando por completo.

- Ei! Eu não gosto que me ignorem ¬¬ Você é filha de trouxas por acaso? o.ô – perguntou com arrogância.

Mas ela continuou quieta. E se ela fosse mesmo filha de trouxas? Qual era o problema?

- Aff ¬¬ Você se acha tão superior para ignorar os outros desse jeito? (ai que vontade de dar um soco no meio da cara desse idiota ¬¬#)

Ravenna se cansou de tanta idiotice. Apenas se levantou e foi para seu quarto, mas não sem antes colocar um feitiço _Levicorpos _no garoto, deixando-o extendido no ar pelo tornozelo, sem que ninguém percebe-se. E com isso entrou em seu quarto sorrindo.

Voltando ao Shion, Dohko e Milly...

- Ué? Cadê a Mayara? – perguntou Milly de repente, ao notar que sua amiga não estava ali.

- Estou aqui. – disse uma voz que vinha por trás de Dohko, este só deu um pulo para o lado pelo susto, caindo da poltrona em que estava sentado.

- Que mania a sua de chegar silenciosamente! Um dia você ainda me mata de susto! – reclamou Dohko. – E por que sou sempre eu que levo o susto? Ò.o Você não pode chegar por trás de um desses dois não? – continuou reclamando.

- Porque é sempre você que está de costas quando eu chego... – respondeu a garota com descaso, e logo se aproximou de Milly, vendo que livro que ela estava lendo. Dohko simplesmente bufou irritada ante a ação da mais nova.

Shion e Milly soltaram um risinho ao ver a cara de irritado do amigo, mas logo que este lhes enviou um olhar de morte, os dois desviaram o olhar para qualquer outra parte.

E quando Dohko foi voltar a se sentar em sua poltrona, Mayara já estava lá, distraída lendo um livro que ela havia trazido.

Dohko só sussurrou alguma coisa como "por que eu não tenho amigos normais?" e foi para seu quarto tentar dormir.

Milly e Shion soltaram outro risinho. Era sempre assim, uma Mayara calma e um Dohko irritado.

\o\ Mudança de cena /o/

Já no Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa os alunos conversavam alegres, mas não escandalosos.

Ay estava sentada em uma poltrona com seu gato Shaneem, que dormia calmamente no colo da dona.

- Dizem que gatos pretos dão azar, mas como uma coisa tão fofa como você pode dar azar para alguém? – disse abraçando o gato de forma exagerada, acordando-o.

- Miah? o.o – o mascote a olhou por um segundo, mas logo voltou a deitar e a dormir.

- Mas como é preguiçoso! – disse ela, fazendo bico, tentando fazer o gato acordar e brincar com ela. O que não deu resultado, já que Shaneem só se acomodou melhor nas pernas da garota e continuou dormindo. – Como você é chato! Bem que podia brincar só um pouquinho comigo né Shane? - mas o gato não ligou a mínima e continuou dormindo. – Ah! Quer saber? Bleeeeh para você! T.T – disse mostrando a língua para o gato.

Algumas pessoas que estavam em volta dela a encaravam conversar com o gato com uma gota na cabeça.

Num canto mais perto da lareira, Luana continuava sua incrível história de como a Bela tinha acabado com a maldição da Fera. ("A Bela e a Fera" eu amo esse clássico da Disney T.T) Aghata a encarava com cara de "eu não agüento mais!" e Aiolos pensava em como Luana conseguia falar tanto sem que ficasse rouca. (anos de experiência? Oo)

- E foi assim que tudo acabou bem no final! n.n – falou Luana, terminando de contar a história.

- Aleluia! ¬¬ - disse Aghata.

- Hehe! n.nU - Aiolos

- Ah é! Quero lhes mostrar uma coisa! – e logo Luana não estava mais ali.

- Finalmente... paz! – falou Aghata um pouco aliviada – Acho que meus ouvidos vão cair daqui a pouco.

- Não exagere... – disse sorrindo. - aliás, quero te falar uma coisa Aghata, quero que você pare de brigar esse ano, agora que eu virei monitor não quero ter que ficar lhe dando castigos. – falou num tom mais sério agora.

- Mas não sou eu que vou até as brigas, são elas que vem até mim o.ô – falou num tom levemente sarcástico.

- Aghata! ¬¬

- Ok ok, mas eu também não tenho culpa de sempre estar no lugar errado, na hora errada e com as pessoas erradas. Os caras praticamente imploram para que eu os soque!

- Mas se você também não levasse os insultos tão a sério!

- Mas ser chamada de "a rejeitada" ou "o abortinho" pelos sonserinos não me faz sentir bem! E eu tenho que descontar em alguém! E quem melhor que os idiotas de primeira linha ¬¬

Com isso Aiolos se calou, sabia que a amiga sofria com toda essa história de ser filha de abortos. E se ela ficava feliz batendo nos sonserinos, porque não deixar? (O.O sonserinos sofrem XD)

- Tá bem tá bem, me convenceu! Mas fique sabendo que eu NÃO irei fazer vista grossa de suas brigas e lhe darei castigos mesmo assim!

- E é por isso que eu te amo Olos querido. – disse a garota num tom meio sarcástico.

Nisso, Luana voltou correndo, e pelo visto, trazia algo em seus braços. Quando ela chegou, respirou fundo, e logo começou a falar mostrando-lhes um lindo filhote de gato preto.

- Olham só! Eu ganhei um gatinho nas férias! Ele se chama Sinistro! Lindo nome não acham? Fui eu mesmo que escolhi! – disse orgulhosa.

- Sinistro não é o nome daquele cachorro que prediz a morte? – falou Aghta levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Séééério? O.O Deve ser por isso que ele vive me arranhando! – disse Luana totalmente convencida de que aquela era a explicação da "arranhação" que seu gato provocava.

Aghata e Aiolos só a ficaram encarando, a primeira com cara de fastidio e o segundo com um gota na cabeça, enquanto Luana começava novamente seu monólogo.

No quarto masculino da Lufa-Lufa, Mú estava deitado em sua cama pensando no próximo dia.

- _"Hmm... tudo aqui parece tão mais grande de quando papai, mamão e Shion contavam para mim. Será que vou conseguir me enturmar? Tomara que os sonserinos não venham mexer comigo, falam que eles são muito ariscos... E quem será aquela garota que tinha as sobrancelhas iguais as minhas? Nunca vi elas nas festas que dávamos lá em casa... Ah! Melhor deixar de pensar e dormir de uma vez! Amanhã verei o que fazer."_ – E com esse último pensamento, Mú se cobriu com os lençóis e ficou esperando o sono chegar, o que não demorou em acontecer.

\o\ Mudança de cena /o/

Na sala dos professores todos davam boas-vindas ao novo professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas (Hagrid se aposentou... quem sabe não foi morar com a Madame Maxime X.xU). Seu nome é Mesmero Avalong III. Um homem alto, 1,95m, moreno, cabelos castanho ondulados, músculos discretos, e um cavanhaque que só lhe davam mais charme. Um sonho para qualquer mulher, qualquer mulher menos Kana, mas isso não vem ao caso. (por enquanto... n0n)

Ela olhava o novo professor com uma veia saltando de sua testa. Ele não parava de falar o quão bom era em matar dementadores, e como tinha passado com êxito no exame de Hunter (sim sim HxH gentem XD). Ele não parecia estar mentindo, mas também não precisava ficar se achando tanto né? ¬¬# (carinha da Kana O.oU)

E quando Mei, como era conhecido, viu que Kana o encarava, se limitou a piscar um olho para ela. Fato que a deixou extremamente corada e nervosa. Nem preciso dizer que ela saiu da sala batendo a porta bem forte né?

Continua...

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Momento 'vamos responder as reviews':

_Naty-chan50: você entrou na fic sim moça! XD Shura é todo seu lembra? n.n A Mayara apareceu mais nesse capítulo n.n Veja se ela não ficou fora da personalidade n.n E puxe minha orelha se estiver x.x_

_Nicky sama: espero que esse capítulo tenha chegado mais rápido TT.TT Para o chapéu ela não deu trabalho, mas vamos ver para os professores XD Espero que tenha gostado desse cap n.n_

_Pure-Petit Cat: essa história de arroz com carne nem eu mesma sei daonde eu tirei ¬¬U Só deu vontade de por e coloquei XD #autora fazendo coisas loucas# cof cof... u.u Espero que não tenha saído muito da personalidade dos personagens Pure-chan ç.ç Qualquer coisa pode tacar pedrinhas para avisar n.n (mas de levinho viu o.o e pedras pequenas! O.O)_

_Deby Gomes: brigada por ler! E eu sei que você não deve ter copiado nada não n.n Mas qualquer coisa, é só pedir n.n_

_virgo nyah: A Ay é muito fofa mesmo 3 gosto de escrever com ela, mesmo nunca Ter visto Vandread X.XU_

_Sayuri .Fallen Angel.: eu compreendo, o fanfiction às vezes dá uns problemas estranhos ¬¬ que ótimo que você está gostando da fic! #olhinhos brilhantes# E eu concordo com você, o Milo é lindo, espontâneo, divertido e tudo mais XD E ai está o cap três o/_

_Maia Sorovar: huh! Que bom que você gostou do segundo cap n0n E veja se sua personagem não tá muito fora da realidade ç.ç Se tiver, pode tacar confetes em cima de mim n.nU _

_andromeda alchemist: hohoho! Nem eu entendo como chegou no arroz com carne XD E espero que goste de cap também n.n Huahuahuah! XD AMEI esse enredo XD Adorei muito mesmo! E você pode Ter certeza de que eu vou usá-lo na fic mais para frente ò.ó E se eu acabar esquecendo, pode ir tacando flechinhas de fogo em mim (mas não acerte pontos vitais senão necas de fic X.x)! Thanks a lot pela idéia linda e engraçada XD_

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo n.n Eu não achei que ele ficou tão mal quanto podia ter ficado n0n E se eu esqueci alguém, me avisem!!!

Idéias ou sugestões para fic são bem-vindas n.n

Kissus gentem n.u

Até o próximo capítulo n.n/ (que não garanto postar tão cedo porque minhas aulas vão começar TT.TT)


	10. Capítulo 4

_**Witchs and Wizards**_

_Disclaimer: os dourados não são meus, não eram e nunca serão TT.TT Triste realidade... A única coisa que faço é pegá-los emprestados e arranjar namoradas para eles._

_Dou todos os créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia de namoradas para os saints_

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Legenda:

-nhanhanha : fala do personagem

_"nhanhanha"_ : pensamento

_"nhanhanha" _: voz interior do Mask XD

'_nhanhanha'_ : bilhetinhos \o\

(nhanhanha) : autora intrometida falando alguma coisa

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

_**Capítulo 3**_

Um novo dia começava em Hogwarts e junto dele o primeiro dia de aulas daquele ano. Este ano, as aulas estavam divididas por ano e todas as casas fariam aulas juntas, para a infelicidade de alguns e felicidade de outros.

A primeira aula do primeiro ano era Poções, para a tristeza de muitos. Os alunos estavam sentados em duplas, e cada casa estava em um canto da sala.

- Finalmente vou conhecer o professor Snape! – falou Nelly, dando um sorrisinho de quem está aprontando algo.

- ... – Leon não disse nada e só não sentou perto da sua irmã porque havia uma garota _muuuuito suspeita _sentada ao seu lado.

- Ageha-chan, eu acho que estou sendo encarada... será que já querem me matar? ç.ç

- Que é isso Saiô-chan! Quem iria querer te matar logo no primeiro dia de aula? A gente nem cativou as pessoas ainda u.ú

- Hmm... mas ainda estou me sentindo encarada... – falou olhando para os lados para conferir se ninguém a estava encarando, e nesse momento Leon virou a cabeça.

- Imaginação sua! Deve ser o sono n.n – disse vendo Saionara bocejar pela quinta vez.

Perto delas, um animado quarteto conversava.

- Que horas que você foi dormir ontem Olia? – perguntou Lisy para seu amigo. (Lisy, Milo e Kamus conheceram o Aiolia no trem e se fizeram amigos n.n)

- Sei lá... quando percebi já tava dormindo... – respondeu o outro

- Nos apresente Lisy! Nos apresente! – falou Agata animadamente.

- Ah é, desculpinha ;D Ele é Aiolia alguma coisa, e elas são Agata Felt e Awrenn Des...alguma coisa – falou Lisy um pouco confusa.

- É Aiolia Theophilus T.T Prazer em conhece-las garotas \o/

- Awrenn Desvelles Swavy, prazer – falou Awrenn sorrindo.

- Ela já disse meu nome, mas legal te conhecer n.n

- Cadê o Milo Lisy? – perguntou Ágata já que o garoto ainda não tinha chegado.

- Sei lá... perguntem pro Olia, ele que dorme no mesmo quarto que ele...

- O Milo... bem... digamos que... er...

- Você não faz a mínima idéia né? – Awrenn

- Não TT.TT É que eu tava com fome sabe... daí eu acabei descendo antes dele acordar...

- Ele deve estar dormindo... o despertador humano dele não está mais na mesma casa que ele agora XD – falou Lisy.

- Despertador humano? Oo

- Aham! O Myu! Olha ele ali! – respondeu apontando para um garoto ruivo que estava numa mesa mais a frente. – MYUUU!!! AQUII! o/

- Quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer para você não me chamar assim Lisy? – respondeu ele, indo em direção a mesa deles.

- Deixa eu ver... pelos meus específicos cálculos... você vai ter que me aturar a te chamar assim pelo resto da vida T.T – respondeu ela com uma expressão séria. – Agata, Awrenn... esse é o Kamus, irmaozinho do Miluxo. Myu, essas são Agata e Awrenn.

- Prazer em conhecê-las, e agora se me permitem, vou voltar a minha mesa antes que o professor chegue. – disse se virando para ir embora.

- Meio anti-social o cara heim? o.o – falou Agata.

- Com o tempo você se acostuma, na primeira vez que eu vi ele pensei que fosse uma estátua já que ele não mudava de expressão... – falou Lisy com descaso.

- Eu ouvi ¬¬ - disse Kamus se virando com um olhar mortal.

- Ahh... você sabe que é verdade Myu T.T Agora pode tirando essa cara de quem acordou cedo e não lavou o rosto porque isso não me afeta maaais! – falo Lisy mostrando a língua.

- Pff! Au revoir mon amis! – e logo voltou para sua mesa.

- Wow! Sotaque francês! O.O Que chique – falou Agata surpresa.

- Aham, sexy não? XD – Falou Lisy sorrindo.

- Você só tem onze anos Lisy, não fale coisas assim! o.ó – Falou Awrenn um pouco corada.

- Relaxa Aw, a Ly só tava brincando n.n – falou Agata.

- Sei não – falou a outra olhando Lisy, que por sua vez, estava olhando Kamus.

Aiolia só encarava as três. Ele definitivamente tinha pegado o bonde andando, não entendia do que elas estavam falando.

Ay estava sentada sozinha, já que só havia ela de sua casa na classe, até que sentiu alguém cutuca-la no ombro.

- Err... com licença, será que eu posso me sentar ao seu lado? – perguntou Mú um pouco embarassado.

- Claro! – respondeu e logo foi perguntando - Você está na Lufa-Lufa? Como eu não te vi lá ontem?

- Deve ser porque logo que cheguei já fui para meu quarto. – falou Mú sorrindo.

- Seu cabelo é diferente... roxinho! – disse ela pegando uma mecha do cabelo de Mú para ver mais de perto. (eu estou usando as cores dos cabelos que eu gosto nos dourados oks? n.n)

- Erm... brigado – sussurrou Mú envergonhado, mas logo percebeu que a garota era a mesma do dia da seleção, aquela que tinha as famosas sobrancelhas de sua família. – Desculpe mas, você faz parte da família Diederich? Oo

- Não não! Sou da família Daihlen! o.ó – disse Ay soltando o cabelo de Mú.

- Mas é que sua sobrancelhas...

- Ah sim! Elas são o meu charme de acordo com o papai e a mamão n.n Eles não tem elas... ei! Espera ai! VOCÊ TAMBÉM TEM ESSAS PINTINHAS!!! O.O

- Hehe n.nU – um enorme gota estava sobre a cabeça de Mú. Essa garota era um pouquiiinha lerda. (não leve como um insulto TT.TT)

E nesse exato momento, o professor de poções entrou, deixando sala no mais completo silêncio.

- Vejo que temos crianças peculiares esse ano? – disse Snape no seu típico tom sério. – Vamos começar a aula! – e quando terminou essa oração, a porta se abriu num baque, fazendo um enorme barulho.

- DESCULPE O ATRASO!!!! – praticamente gritou Milo e logo começou a respirar rapidamente, como se tivesse corrido em volta do castelo umas cem vezes, seu cabelo estava todo desarrumado e sua roupa mal colocada.

- Veja se não é o senhor Galanis! Pelo que posso perceber o senhor não liga muito para horário...

- Não... não... não... puf... é... que..eu..arf – tentou falar Milo com dificuldade.

- Não pedi explicações. Agora 10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória e sente-se aqui na frente senhor Galanis! – disse Snape apontando para uma carteira vazia que ficava bem a sua frente.

- _"QUE??? Mal começou o ano e já perdi pontos? Maldito Snape ¬¬ Terei minha vingaça ¬¬#"_ – pensava Milo enquanto andava em direção a carteira.

-o-o- 20 minutos depois... –o-o-

- Alguma dúvida? – perguntou Snape, sendo que Nelly levantou a mão. – Sim senhorita de Matos?

- Eu queria saber, se você é um "mestre" em poções, por que você não cria uma para melhorar o seu cabelo? Ta precisando. – falou ela como se estivesse perguntando a receita de um novo tipo de comida, o que fez alguns darem umas risadinhas, mas ao verem o rosto do professor logo se calaram.

- E o que isso tem haver com a minha aula? ¬¬ - disse Snape um pouco irritado.

- Hmm... não sei, você é o professor aqui, responda minha pergunta :p

- ¬¬# Digamos que eu não tenho tempo para tolices como essas!

- Ahh... então você prefere ser seboso a gastar um tempinho com o cabelo? o.ô

- Isso não é de sua conta senhorita! – falou Snape seco. – Voltando ao assunto da aula, abram seus livros na página 78 e leiam o texto sobre... – ele mal pode terminar a frase, já que Nelly havia levantado a mão novamente. – Sim? – disse ele com sua voz mais seca e assustadora.

- Você pode me dizer o porquê do seu cabelo ser oleoso desse jeito? É algum tipo de tratamento especial?

- Estamos numa aula de poções senhorita de Matos, não num interrogatório sobre o meu cabelo! ¬¬

- Ah... só achei que os professores deviam tirar as dúvidas de seus alunos u.u

- Espero não mais interrupções de sua parte nessa aula senhorita! Agora abram logo seus livros e comecem a ler o texto! – disse o professor num tom mais alto que o normal.

- _"olha só que malditoooo!!! Se fosse alguém da Grifinória ele com certeza já tinha tirado uns 200 pontos e dado detenção para todo mundo! ¬¬" _– pensava Milo irritado ante a ação injusta do professor.

-o-o- 5 minutos depois... –o-o-

Agata já havia acabado de ler seu texto, e estava começando a ficar entediada com tanto silêncio. Ela tinha achado engraçado a conversação daquela aluna da Sonserina com o professor, e ela sinceramente concordava com tudo que ela havia dito. Aquele professor realmente precisava lavar o cabelo mais vezes. Então ela decidiu olhar o que acontecia a sua volta, e percebeu que a maioria já havia acabado de ler seu livro, e Aiolia era um dos que ainda não tinha acabado. Decidiu encará-lo um pouco, e percebeu que o garoto toda hora perdia a linha que estava lendo e recomeçava tudo de novo, achou aquilo engraçado e de uma certa maneira fofo, ele parecia um leãozinho perdido na floresta! (eu sei, não existem leões em florestas... por isso mesmo ele iria se perder XD)

Awrenn também já tinha acabado o seu texto, e agora estava concentrada olhando tudo o seu redor. Os alunos eram bastante diferentes uns dos outros. Sua vista parou em Milo. Esse garoto era realmente bagunceiro e desorganizado, havia conseguido chegar atrasado no primeiro dia de aula! Apesar disso havia achado bem divertido vê-lo todo desarrumado quando entrou na sala, era como se ele tivesse dormido com o uniforme! Realmente divertido e talvez, um pouco fofo.

Lisy ainda estava lendo o seu texto. Esse professor não tinha dó mesmo, dar um texto detalhado sobre ingredientes e seus efeitos em algumas poções logo no primeiro dia de aula dos alunos do PRIMEIRO ano! Que canalha! Já estava pensando em muitas travessuras para fazer com esse professor. Ele realmente está merecendo.

Ageha estava tentando ler aquele texto, mas de tanto ver Saiô bocejar acabou ficando com sono também, e ler isso com sono era realmente um sacrifício. Então ela decidiu deixar o texto de lado e jogar um aviãozinho de papel na cabeça do seu irmão, tudo com muito cuidado para o professor não ler, claro.

Saiô nem começar a ler o texto tinha começado, ela tinha preferido apoiar a cabeça na mesa e tentar dormir. Mas para o seu azar, Snape não permitia alunos dormindo em sua aula.

- Caham! 5 pontos a menos para Grifinória por ter tentado dormir na minha aula! Agora LEIA o texto! – falou bem alto para a garota acordar.

Com isso Saiô "acordou" e começou a fingir que estava lendo o texto, mas na verdade estava mais é vendo palavras desconexas.

Ay estava realmente se esforçando para ler aquele texto, mas ele era bastante complicado e cheio de palavras que ela não conhecia. Mais tarde ela estudaria mais para ser mais inteligente. Então quando acabou de "ler" o texto ficou observando seu colega de casa. Ele era tão interessante, e seu cabelo era tão bonito... Não que ela o achasse bonito! E ele estava tão bonitinho com aquela expressão de concentração no rosto, além de tudo, ele também parecia bastante simpático e divertido... e claro que ela não gostava dele! Bom... talvez só um pouquinho...

Nelly nem se tinha dado o trabalho de ler o texto, já sabia o que estava escrito ai. Teve que estudar poções quando mais nova por causa da pressão de seus avós. Então se dedicou a encarar o professor de poções. Ele era realmente desagradável, totalmente antipático e injusto com as outras casas. Talvez ela pudesse usar isso ao seu favor...

Aiolia estava totalmente confuso! Não estava conseguindo ler nenhum parágrafo do texto direito. Maldita hora em que havia esquecido um régua! Parece que iria ficar um bom tempo lendo isso... ele só esperava que a aula acabasse logo e que pudesse sair de lá e respirar com calma novamente.

Kamus não precisava ler aquele texto, já o havia lido quando comprara o livro, mas estava lendo do mesmo jeito. Não queria que perguntassem algo para ele que não soubesse. Quando acabou, viu que seu irmão estava com uma cara de quem ia aprontar uma, e quando olhou para trás, viu que Lisy estava com uma expressão parecida. Parece que ele teria que ter uma conversa com os dois quando a aula acabasse.

Shaka era outro que também já tinha acabado de ler. Ele não tinha falado nem uma palavra sequer durante toda a aula, só tinha observado tudo com atenção e já havia descoberto bastante sobre a personalidade de cada um dos seus colegas. Uma que chamou sua atenção em particular havia sido Nelly, ela tinha personalidade de uma sonserina, mas ao mesmo tempo não. Nunca ouvira falar de algum sonserino que já houvesse desafiado Snape assim de frente. (ele não conhece o Kimy ¬¬U) Seria interessante observá-la com mais atenção.

Mú estava bastante concentrado lendo seu texto, ele gostava de poções, achava-a uma matéria bastante interessante. Sempre havia pensado que se não houvesse poções no mundo da magia, este seria um desastre, já que elas eram essenciais para muitas coisas. Quando acabou de ler, percebeu que estava sendo observado pela sua colega, deixando-o meio embaraçado. Não gostava de ser encarado, se sentia desconfortável. Decidiu reler o texto e se concentrar em tirar o vermelho de seu rosto!

Leon estava acabando de ler seu texto quando um aviãozinho de papel parou bem em cima desse. Deixou ele de lado e voltou a se concentrar no texto, mas parece que sua mesa havia virado um aeroporto, já que outros três viera logo em seguida do primeiro. Bufou, e abriu o primeiro.

'_Oi nii-san! Dormiu bem ontem a noite?' _Suspirou e decidiu abrir os outros três.

'_Sabia que eu já tenho uma amiga! Ela se chama Saionara! Mas eu chamo ela de Saiô-chan, ela é bastante divertida \o/ É a garota que está sentada do meu lado, ela... tá dormindo o.oU'_

'_O que você tá fazendo? Eu to com téééédio -.- e um pouco de sono também...'_

'_Nii-san, você também acha o cabelo do professor nojento? T-T' _Quando acabou de ler todos se perguntou se sua irmã tinha lido o texto e se ela não podia ficar quieta um minuto. Mas sua resposta veio em seguida, quando mais cinco aviãozinhos pararam bem em sua frente. Bufou e mandou um bilhete para sua irmã mandando ela parar de mandar esses bilhetinhos antes que levasse um detenção e que ele falava com ela mais tarde.

Milo estava to-tal-men-te revoltado! Esse professor sofreria muito com o plano o qual ele batizou de "O incrível plano de destruição do cabelo que parece que foi cozido no óleo" que havia acabado de sair de sua mente e dava até para sentir o cheiro de biscoito que acabou de sair do forno. E nem o Kamus o impediria de conseguir seu objetivo! Nisso ele começou a rir maléfica e exageradamente, mas logo disfarçou fingindo que estava engasgando para não levar uma detenção do professor negro-oleoso. E digamos que ele acabou esquecendo totalmente de ler o texto.

- Espero que todos tenham acabado de ler o texto, pois vou começar a fazer perguntas sobre o mesmo, e vou perguntar para TODOS! – disse Snape com uma expressão de "agora que eu tiro pontos de todo mundo menos da minha casa".

"_Xiiiiiiiii!"_ foi o pensamento coletivo de Lisy, Ageha, Saionara, Aiolia e Milo. Mas para sua salvação, mal o professor pode chamar o primeiro aluno e Nelly já foi falando.

- Professor! Será que você pode me responder umas perguntas primeiro?

- Se suas perguntas forem sobre o texto, sim. Mas senão, viva na dúvida! ¬¬

- Bom, é sobre o texto sim, é que aqui está falando que suco feito com os olhos de uma cascavel deixa o cabelo mais bonito, por que você não experimenta? (estou inventando essas coisas viu? x.x)

- Não quero perguntas sobre o meu cabelo senhorita de Matos! ¬¬

- Ah sim, ta bem então, então me responda por que você só usa preto, você tingiu seu guarda roupa inteiro assim? o.ô

- Disse que só responderia se fossem perguntas sobre o texto senhorita! ¬¬#

- Ah é, por que você não usa o corante feito com as escamas de dragão para tingir a sua roupa? Usar só preto enjoa :p

- Já chega! 20 pontos a menos para Sonserina e fique calada até o fim de minha aula senhorita Nelly Rocha de Matos senão quiser levar uma detenção de um mês! – praticamente gritou Snape com um veia bem grande saltando de sua testa. Todos os alunos presentes ficaram em choque. Snape tirando pontos da Sonserina? Amanhã é o dia do Apocalypse! Será que ainda dava tempo de escrever um testamento? Quando o professor viu que a aluna ia falar mais alguma coisa, logo gritou – E a aula acabou! Se tiverem dúvidas vão para a biblioteca estudar! FORA!

Nelly saiu de lá triunfante, não se importava em perder pontos, e sabia que seus novos amigos também não iriam de importar. Seu trabalho estava feito!

Continua...

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Momento 'vamos responder as reviews':

_Gemini Kaoru: Sim sim, imagino o Saga e o Kanon bem competitivos XD Só que o Kanon é um pouco mais bagunceiro que o Saga u.u Sim, o Sean sofre na mão desses dois, senão fosse o Deba... Huhau! Eu vou indicar o Gardenal para o Mask XD O professor novo é muito fofo mesmo! Elfos são fofos! kissu n.n_

_Pure-Petit Cat: uhum! Myu super fofo! T-T Mas quem não sentiria falta de duas pestes como a Lisy e o Milo? Digamos que o Kimy é um caso a parte... esse nunca vai tomar jeito, quero só ver o drama dele quando apanhar o Leon XD Um dia o Mei toma jeito, a Kana garante que ele toma XD E ta parecendo que ninguém gosta do Snape, fazer o que se ele é um pouco chatenho XD (eu até que gosto dele n.nU) Digamos que minha imaginação não tá muito boa nesses dias, mas em qualquer caso... #joga sua imaginação em cima da Purê-chan# Faça bom proveito \o\ kissu n.n_

_Laninha Dark cat: hoho! Nem te conto se o Snape toma banho de óleo XD Dohko agüenta esses amigos, ele gosta apesar de tudo n0n Acho que a maioria pensa que o Mask é doido ou algo do tipo, mas praticamente ninguém mexe com ele u.u Wa! Que bom que a Luana não saiu muito do perfil dela T-T Tenho um medo de errar a personalidade dos personagens! x.x kissu n.n_

_Maia Sorovar: que ótimo que ela não saiu muito do perfil também! \o/ Acho que ela e a Luana fazem uma ótima dupla de amigas XD Tadinho do Dite, vai sofrer bastante aqui x.xU Pode deixar que o seu gatinho vai aparecer! \ò.ó/ E claro que você pode ser a batedora da Lufa-Lufa! O time tava precisando de gente mesmo XD kissu n.n_

_Deni Chan: eu adoro a Agata! Ela é muito meiga! n.n Se bem que eu adoro todos as personagens aqui XD Fazer o que se todas são lindas e fofas T-T Espero que a Agata não fique muito mal depois da transformação TT-TT (inner: acorda! É você que vai escrever! ¬¬U) Ai ai -.- Que é isso, não precisa se desculpar XD O importante é que você tá acompanhando a fic n.n kissu n0n_

_shina: SORRY!!!! Mil e quinhentas vezes sorry! TT-TT Eu tinha me esquecido! ç.ç Mas não se preocupe que eu faço ela aparecer no próximo capítulo COM CERTEZA! Senão eu dou toda a minha permissão para você me bater e chutar! x.x Brigada por me lembrar dela ç.ç Sorry again! çoç kissu n.n_

_oOo Princess Andromeda oOo: nhá! Que bom que você está gostando da fic! - Elogios são sempre bem-vindos XD kissu n.n_

_andromeda alchemist: corvinais ficariam lendo, eu acho... o.o (pessoinhas inteligentes T-T) Huahua! XD Acho que o Sean não ficaria assanhado, mas nunca se sabe né? Temos um Mei à espreita! Agora que você falou, é verdade! o.o Temos um quarteto mestiço!!! O.O Cool! XD Realmente, acho que esse quarteto faria um bom uso do mapa do maroto, se bem que ele ta sendo disputado pelo Milo, Lisy e Olia também XD Vamos ver quem vence a batalha final pelo mapa \ò.ó/ Sabia que eu amo suas idéias? T-T Acho que daqui a pouco você será minha roteirista oficial XD Eu realmente tinha me esquecido dela ç.ç Mas eu já vou por ela no próximo capítulo! ò.ó Só espero que ela me perdoe TT-TT Tadinho do Leon, até comentários ele sofre XD Mas todas sabemos que ele gosta da gente né? n0n #aponta varinha pro Leon# #recebe um tapa na cabeça do mesmo# eu tava só brincando ç.ç Vou me lembrar de não mexer com geminianas o.o #dá um passa para trás# kissu! n.n_

_srta. Peach: bom... como todos sempre dizem, antes tarde do que nunca! \o/ Myu vai realmente sofrer com o time de quadribol o.o Acho que vou fazer um time experiente para ele XD Aham! O Sean sofre! Mas essa é a graça do personagem XD #abraça Sean# seu fofo! \o\ Também não do que o Shion fala, ele é um aristocrata maníaco também u.ú Dohko te apóia sim! Ele também apóia ter amigos normais! \o/ (inner: se ele tivesse amigos normais também iria reclamar que está muito monótono u.ú) tem razão u.u amigos diferentes comandam! \o\ kissu n.n_

_Flor de Gelo: sim sim! Snape vai sofrer nas mãos do Milo, Lisy e Olia! O nosso querido trio de bagunceiros da Grifinória! \o\ Snape também vai sofrer nas mãos do nosso quarteto mestiço (by Nelly XD) da Sonserina \o/ E a continuação está aqui \o/ kissu n.n_

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Demorei mas chegou! n.n Aqui está o capítulo quatro dessa "emocionante" (¬¬U) história de magia, romance, aventura, cabelos oleosos e planos de vingança! (desculpem, estou meio afetada de novo -.-U)

No próximo, teremos o primeiro dia de aulas das garotas e dourados dos outros anos n.n E também conhecremos nossa querida vilã da história \o/ (sorry again Shina TT-TT)

Idéias, sugestões, críticas construtivas, elogios (XD) são sempre bem-vindos! \o/ (ameaças de morte não:p)

Kissus minna! n.u

See ya! n0n


End file.
